The Doctor and The Beast
by pyro.grizzly.bear
Summary: Abandoned by her parents,Khaz find herself stuck in the form of a mutt&becoming partners in crime w/a certain con man.After traveling w/him for a few years,she finds a Time Lord,but something w/in her refuses to let the man near her.She fights the feeling for a while,but after a traumatic event she looses control&learns that there are dark secrets between the Vaihtaja & Time Lords
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world~! I'm new to the Doctor Who world, but thanks to Doctor Who, my writer's block has seemingly vanished! Well at least for this story lol. I'm baisically writing my character into the storyline, but hopefully I can edit the scenes well enough when putting Khaz into it so that it runs smoothly so it seems she'd been there the whole time! I'm hoping to make enough changes that it's enjoyable so it's not like your reading the scenes right out of the show. You know put my own little plot twists in it so it doesn't become boring.**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my characters.**

* * *

The dream had started out like all the others, with the family friend and me in a TARDIS. He had told me that we were going on a trip. I was so naïve back then and would believe anything. I was only nineteen, an adult by earth standards but still a puppy by Shifter standards. I was an adventurous pup and loved going on trips around the universe with Roda, but they had become a rare occurrence with the time war. Roda was fighting in it with the rest of his species while those who could fight within mine joined. I would have fought as well, but like others my age, I was unpredictable. I had yet to control my shifting and newly acquired element.

"I'm _so _excited! Where will we go this time?" My younger self asked the time lord. Looking back I could see the guilty look within his gaze as he picked up one of my bags. I traveled light, but he was gentleman enough to carry one of my two bags.

"It's a surprised." He grinned and set the medium-sized bag by the console. He ruffled my hair as I came to stand beside him.

"Well then, times a-wasting. Let's go!" I exclaimed and eagerly bounced beside him. He chuckled and proceeded to start-up the TARDIS. He pointed to where I needed to be, but it was almost second nature for me from all the times I'd traveled with him in the past.

The TARDIS took off and traveled through time and space to the planet known as Earth. My parents had been particularly fond of that place. I watched the past me run out the door and into the apartment. I was confused, we'd never landed inside someone's home before. I wanted to warn the girl before me as she whirled around to see Roda setting her luggage outside the TARDIS. Her green hazel eyes were wide with shock and she looked as if she didn't comprehend the situation, which really I knew she wasn't.

The black-haired time lord walked over to speak to the curly-haired girl. I closed my eyes and relived those emotions of when he handed me the letter from my parents. How they had told me to stay safe and away from the time war, to stay here and live a happy life. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that while I was reading, Roda had left and abandoned me.

I opened my eyes and found that my best friend and partner in crime, Captain Jack Harkness, was talking to me. I lifted my head and looked at him innocently.

"You're getting lazy." He teased while I let slip a yawn. I got up to shake out my fur and whuff at him as my tail took up a rhythm. The day had been long and I really just wanted to sleep.

"So much for being my guard dog."

I huffed and sat on my haunches with my nose pointed up towards Jack. He was now standing beside me, looking down with a smirk. I softly barked at him as I thought, 'You_ really _think these humans are going to try something? My presence alone makes them nervous.'

Not a moment later and the sirens started back up. A growl started up from deep in my throat as my ears pinned themselves to my skull. I hated the air raids, and not because of the bombs, no I hated them because that meant we'd have to go huddle in a shelter with people and I generally hated people.

"Don't worry Khazzy, just a few more weeks and they should be here, that is if they aren't already." He told me. I merely huffed at his words, still not happy with him or the situation. As we prepared to leave for the shelter I caught the sounds of a distressed female from outside. Curious, I trotted over to the balcony and took a good look out at the chaotic world. Nearby I saw the shape of a female hanging from a barrage balloon. I immediately turned around to bark at Jack until I came up on him and then I tugged on his sleeve until I had his full attention.

"What is it Khaz?" He questioned as he followed me back to the balcony. He was too slow for my liking so I turned back around to bark at him again before finishing my way to outside.

I watched as Jack brought his binoculars up to his eyes and looked around until he found the barrage balloon. About then a man had walked up to us. If I were in my true form I would have laughed as he cautiously watched me. I was a rather big dog, a mixture of breeds and therefore called a mutt to most people, and I wasn't afraid to be aggressive. If I were honest, I'd say I loved being aggressive. It was fun watching the humans squirm with discomfort. With this in mind, I moved so I was in between the officer and my human before I let out a low rumbling growl. I trained a relentless glare on him before he finally spoke.

"J-Jack." He began, trying to ignore my unnerving stare. "Are you going down to the shelter?"

I let my stare drop as I curiously looked to see what the Captain's response would be. Surely he wouldn't abandon the female dangling from the rope. I'd known him for a few years, enough to know that he was an incorrigible flirt. I found it really annoying at times, especially when things needed to get done.

Jack ignored the man, which was no surprise to me. Despite being ignored the man continued on with his soon to be one-sided conversation.

Blimey, I've got to go off for some damn silly guard duty." The officer complained. He glanced up and saw the giant flying balloon, yet not the human holding on for dear life. "Ah, a barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then."

I was thankful when he shut up and even thought that maybe he'd grow bored and leave us be, but I'm not that lucky. After he had studied Jack for a minute or two he spoke once again. "Don't you R.A.F. boys use them for target practice?"

Of course he didn't get a reply from the Captain. I didn't doubt that he was studying the female. I sighed with impatience, it was only a matter of time before the human fell. Jack needed to quickly decide what he was going to do before she fell to her death. Minutes ticked by before he finally spoke and when he did, I wanted to ram my head into the nearest wall.

"Excellent bottom." He said with a clear american accent.

Instead of following through with my strong urge, I rolled my eyes and snarled a warning to Jack, letting him know I was irritated with him.

"I say, old man, there-there's a time and a place." The officer said. He seemed appalled by the Captain's words, and frankly I didn't blame him. "Look, we should really be off."

Jack turned around and I looked out to the barrage balloon, wondering how long she could hold on, then back to my friend as he spoke. "Sorry old man," He chuckled, "U got to go meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too." He proceeded to smack him on the bum, no doubt embarrassing the poor man.

'Oh for the love of-' I let out a loud bark before growling once more in impatience.

"Relax Khaz, we're leaving now." He assured me. I followed at his side as we headed to his spaceship.

* * *

**Well how was the first chapter? Is it okay? I have a few pages of this written down. Okay a lot of pages. I'm all the way into the second season to be honest, not that Khaz is in many episodes of the first season...**

**I was just curious to see what other's thought of my story. I may get a beta too c: she offered to help with my grammar issues, but she knows nothing of Doctor Who, so I had to force it on her in our first period class with netflix.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there~! I hope you've liked it so far. I guess you would have to like it at least a little bit to make it this far huh? Hope Jack isn't too ooc when he talks to Khaz. He doesn't exactly know that she's something more than an alien dog, though the thought has occurred once or twice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but my characters**

* * *

As soon as we had arrived I claimed his bed as mine and sprawled out with my head on the foot of the bed and my paws stretched out and slightly hanging off the side of the bed. I lifted my head to watch Jack work his magic on the controls so that he could catch the human. After that I flopped my head back down and ignored most of the talk that passed between the two. My ear's did pick up on something about a cell phone. I picked myself up with my front paws only to lay back down with my head on them so I could get a better look at what was going on. I did this just in time to see Jack swivel his chair around and speak to the girl.

"Ready for you. Hold on tight."

"To what?" She shouted furiously. I snorted from my perch, just about the closest thing I could get to a laugh as a dog.

"Fair point." I couldn't see him, but I just _knew_ he was smirking. He pulled a lever and then she was screaming.

My ears pinned themselves to my skull as I snarled my discomfort. My ears hadn't appreciated the abuse the female had inflicted on them. Not a moment later and the blonde was in Jack's arms. I huffed at the sight, it never failed that somehow or someway, Jack always got the female in his arms.

"I got you, You're fine. You're just fine." He comforted her. "It can scramble your head just a little." He chuckled.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, but I decided it was just a second too long for my liking so I let out a low rumbling bark. Jack looked over with a look similar to irritation while the female looked over with a blank look. It peeved me that she didn't fear me. My eyes narrowed upon realizing I didn't have the desired effect. Instead she calmly looked back to the Captain to say hello, which went back and forth between the two. I gave it another shot then, a snarling warning bark, but still I did not get the desired outcome.

"Oh shut up." Jack grumbled. For a moment I felt ashamed, it was only recently that I took such pleasure in seeing the discomfort of others. The guilt was fleeting and I was back to waiting for the next moment to scare her. "Don't mind Khaz, she'd just jealous 'cause I'm with a pretty girl. Are you okay?"

The female sent me another blank look, making me flash my teeth in a silent snarl, and turned back to Jack. "Why?" She questioned. "Are you expecting me to faint or something?"

"Uh...you look a little dizzy." He explained. I tossed aside my want to scare her and took a closer look. Now that I thought about it, she did look a little breathless. I suppose that was the reason I wasn't getting a proper response from her.

"What about you? You're not even in focus." She said as I snorted. Shortly after that she fainted.

"Khaz, off the bed." Jack ordered and motioned with his head to get off.

_'What? Can't she sleep on the floor?'_ I complained. A growl rumbled deep in my throat as I refused to budge.

"Khaz, now." He warned.

My eyes narrowed, but in the end I didn't wish to fight with Jack. He was my friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, after all he was the only pack I had. Instead I huffed and hopped off that bed so I could lay as far away from her as I could. As I lay down my head found its way to my paws as I glared at the girl.

After Jack placed her in the bed he came over to crouch in front of my. I lifted my head as he scratched my ear. "Aw, Khazzy you'll always be my girl." He chuckled as my fluffy dirty blond tail thumped the floor.

* * *

Soon enough the girl stirred. Immediately I was on all fours and snarling. Finally I had gotten the look I desired and took pleasure in seeing her fear. I ignored the warning look Jack gave me and barked a few times for good measure. She then got up and I thought about stealing the bed, but decided against it because it was too close to the girl.

Jack was up and flirting with her as soon as he got a chance. It was irritating and I wished he'd stick to doing business without flirting. However my less feral side longed for that sort of thing. Back home I'd watched my friends pick their mates, preparing to settle down within their pack. It made me homesick and once more wonder if I'll ever get back home.

I back down to earth as I over heard something about psychic paper. My pointed ears perked forward as my green hazel eyes carefully watched the exchange.

"Two things - one, I have a friend that uses this all the time, and two - you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out." She stared at him as I snorted._ 'That was a fail.'_ I thought to myself as I looked to Jack to see what his response would be.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper."

"Yeah, can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." She smirked and handed it back.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith, but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free."

"Wha-" She scoffed, laughing before she could finish the word.

"Actually the word you use is 'Available'. And another one - 'Very'."

The human female was obviously flustered by now. She stood up from the bed and looked down at him, "Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?"

Jack followed suit and stood. "That would be better wouldn't it?"

Before they could do anything more I claimed the now free bed. I growled lowly as I twirled on it before flopping down, letting them both know I wasn't moving from this perch any time soon.

"Nice spaceship." The girl said, staring warily at me as my snout wrinkled up as I thought about growling again.

"Get's me around."

Soon enough they went to the top of the ship and I curled into a tighter ball and tucked my head. I slowly drifted off into a light sleep. I flicked through my memories until I came upon the sight of a silver forest lit up with the late afternoon twin suns. I could almost feel the terrain under my paws as I ran for the first time through that wild forest. I remembered it like it was yesterday, the pain of the shift as I found myself in the form of what my mom had told me was an ancient form that not many of our species took anymore. That was when I learned that there was still a lot I didn't know...and it was also when I learned that having a voice in my head wasn't normal. Fearing my abnormality, my parents had brought me to out family friend in hopes that he could fix me.

I hadn't known that I was broken, but according to my mother I was. So they gave me a collar soon after, telling me it could help me control my powers. I never heard the voice again, nor did I even shift into that canine like form.

"Khaz, wake up. We're leaving." Jack's voice woke me up. I wasn't truly asleep, just lost in thought.

I got to my four paws and shook my coat out. I proceeded to yawn and properly stretch my limbs out when I heard the shocked voice of the girl.

"Wait, you're bringing your _dog_?"

"Of course! She goes everywhere I go." He said and pet my head. My plumed tail flew back and forth as I beamed as he talked about me with that fondly voice. "Trust me, when things go bad, you definitely want her on your side."

* * *

We arrived somewhere not so normal. Well it looked like a pretty normal hospital on the outside, but something about the place made my skin crawl. I faithfully stayed by Jack's side, despite my unease for the area. If anything the unease brought me closer to him. However, that all ended when I caught whiff of an eerily familiar scent. Before I could act rationally, emotions that weren't mine surged through me. I was taken off guard and my body acted before my less feral side could do anything.

My paws dug into the slippery floor as a low rumbling and menacingly growl grew in my throat. Shocked, Jack stopped and looked down at me while the girl we'd learned was named Rose kept walking. Thinking I was just nervous, Jack decided to try to walk forward too, but a surge of possessiveness had me charging so that I was in front of Jack. I didn't give much thought into the fact that I was now trying to herd him away from the man. Just as I pictured the man a whisper touched my mind, just a quiet whispering female voice that said,_ 'Time Lord'._

"Hold on a minute." Jack announced and allowed me to herd him a few paces away. When I decided it was a safe distance I stopped herding him and he took his chance to demand an explanation. "Kahz, what's gotten into you? He's the time agent we've been looking for, remember?" He told me.

I whuffed, shaking my head no. I knew he wasn't a time agent, that voice told me so. Of course that wasn't a very strong argument. For once I was almost glad he couldn't understand me, because he would never believe a voice that was in my head.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see." He assured me and scratched my head before standing back up and walking back over to the confused couple. _'I hope that means I can bite the crap out of you when things go wrong.'_ I thought grumpily to myself.

"Sorry about that." Jack apologized as he came up to stand by the two. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Spock." He said before walking ahead. I went to follow, but instead turned around to fix a heated look at the time lord.

"Mr. Spock?" He questioned.

"What was I suppose to say? You don't have a name." Rose defended herself. She glanced my way, probably wondering why I wasn't attached to Jack. I growled at her, flashing my teeth, to let her know I was on to their secret. She shook her head and focused back on the man. " Don't you ever get tired of 'Doctor'?" She asked in exasperation. "Doctor who?"

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been?" He asked her. "We're in the middle of a London blitz - it's not a good time for a stroll."

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon."

They began to walk and so I did too. I kept my pace so that I was ahead of them, but could still keep an eye on them. I looked over my shoulder at Rose's comment and nearly snorted. I may not trust her, but her comments were entertaining at times. My wolfish eyes glanced over to the Doctor's and we locked gazes for just a few seconds. I believe his were curious, but I knew for a fact mine were hostile. I broke the eye contact so I could look forward once again and pick up my pace so I could find Jack.

* * *

**Yeah don't get used to me updating this quickly, maybe once a week if I can. I have night classes at a junior college on Wednesdays and Thursdays as well as regular school. It's my senior year so I have to stay on top of all my grades, especially since this quarter is what decides whether I graduate or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I've been writing this one up for the past couple days, using my phone and then editing it on here. I hope it's at least good c: I'm finally figuring out what to call Khaz, her species, which will be given soon enough. btw, this is similar to what I believe Khaz to look like right now, she's supposed to be a mutt with dirty blonde coloring. She has the appearance of a collie, husky, and few other breeds. **

**I'll have to post the picture link on my profile c:**

**In the beginning of the chapter there will be a few mistakes. Apparently when I lost my couple chapters at the end I lost ALL of my edits, so instead of updating a bajillion times, I'm warning you now. This last update I'll will edit everything I catch as I once again reread it.**

* * *

I found Jack in a room that made my stomach clench from nerves. There was definitely something not right, I didn't even have to see the people fused with a gas mask to know it was wrong. He was scanning everyone in the room while I hovered near the door. No amount of warning would make him listen to me so I posted myself where I could make a quick escape for now.

"This just isn't possible." He said in disbelief. "How did this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The doctor asked.

"What?"

"He said it was a warship." Rose spoke. "He stole it, parked it somewhere out there."

My unease began to grow and suddenly my unexplained hatred for the time lord faded as instincts told me there was something more important to worry about. As the feeling left it brought back my hope to get home and overall made me feel less feral and wild.

"Some where a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer."

Jack looked to me and I saw he was beginning to look nervous. My eyes darted to the time lord so I could watch him like a hawk. I considered him the only threat here at the moment.

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked.

"Does it matter?" Jack snapped. "It's got nothing to do this!"

"This started at the bomb sight." Doctor's voice rose as he advanced on Jack.

I set aside any fears of the place I had and rushed to Jack's side. I lowered myself and snarled threateningly at him. It didn't matter what he was, he wasn't coming near Jack. As my warning growl subsided I began to feel familiar warmth from within myself. It soothed my nerves and reminded me I wasn't just a normal dog.

"It's got everything to do with it." Doctor tried to come closer, but I wasn't having it.

I bristled and puffed out to make myself look bigger. A ferocious snarl erupted from me as my tail curled up in both a dominant and threatening way. When my display hardly had an effect on him I grew furious and flashed my fangs as I growled louder. All he did was stay where he was.

"What kind of warship?" He demanded over my growls.

"An ambulance!" Jack cried out. I didn't have to look at him to know he was frustrated with the situation. He brought his bracelet up and started to fiddle with it. "Khaz, stand down." He told me so the two could come user.I snarled my discomfort as they came closer, but I made no move to lash out.

"Look, that's what you chased through the vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable." He finally told them the truth. I huffed from the floor; he was becoming a rather bad con man. Then again these weren't time agents so it didn't matter that he spilled that plan, because it was bound to blow up in his face some time or another tonight.

"It's empty, I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell, I threw it at you." He confessed. "Saw your time-travel vehicle- love the retro look by the way, nice panels- throw you the bait-"

"Bait?" Rose asked.

"I wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said warship." She spoke again.

"They have ambulances in wars." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, though it kind of was. It only makes sense that during a war they would need an ambulance. Jack walked a few paces with me in tow before speaking again. "It's a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, a con man!" He shouted. "I thought you were time agents. You're not, are you?"

_'Finally!'_ I huffed, earning a glare from Jack in response to my huff.

"Just a couple more freelancers."

"Ah." He chuckled, making me wonder about his I.Q. I couldn't believe that The Captain would believe that. "Should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color. Flag girl was bad enough, but U-boat captain?"

My head hung as I let out an exasperated sigh. Jack was so clueless sometimes._ 'Stupid human...'_ I glanced back up at the couple to see them taking turns looking at their wardrobe.

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."

"What_ is_ happening here, Doctor?"

_'Finally,_ someone_ asks a good question!'_ I grumbled in agreement with Rose.

I set out on an investigation of my own, cataloging the scents as I went. I picked up human, time lord, and a few rodents, and a scent that would drive me insane for the rest of the night. It was faint, unbelievably faint, but it was there and it was familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't place it. I wracked my brain over and over again as The Doctor went on about DNA. It was no surprise that seemingly lifeless corpses took as all by surprise when they were suddenly animated.

My heart jumped into my throat as I growled with all I was worth. My barks were continuous, and probably annoying, as I took out my frustrations from the creatures making me jump out of my skin. I was sure they were human at one point and their scents said there were still human, but they certainly didn't look it.

I retreated to Jack's side at some point only to occasionally lunge and snap my fangs at them with an audible snap, similar to a snare snapping to catch a poor unsuspecting creature. I welcomed the intense flare of heat that spread through me. The froth at my mouth made me look feral as I snarled and each and every drop of saliva hissed as it touched the cold floors. I couldn't breathe fire or anything like that, but I could leave one hell of a bite. This form was so limited when it came to my fire element, but I still loved being a dog. Although when I finally become the form of a Vaihtaja then I doubt I'll slip into a dog again for a long while.

When my yelping subsided, we all heard cries of 'mummy' and I somehow combined a whimper and a bark as I lunged at one gas masked infused human. My effort to intimidate it and scare it away from my human was futile, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Khaz, I don't think that's working." Jack informed me.

I took my eyes off the enemy for just a moment to turn my piercing glare on him. I snarled as I thought,_ 'I can see that!'_

"Don't let them touch you." The Doctor told Rose and Jack.

"What happens?"

"You're looking at it." Was his grim reply.

I didn't know what they would do with me, if I would turn into some freakish dog masked thing - or worse, but I really didn't want to find out. The one I'd taken my eye off of got too close and I yelped and fell over myself as I tried to get away.

"Khaz, you stupid mutt, get over here!" Jack commanded.

For once I didn't question and turned to race over. During my get away I came to the realization that I hated the floors. My claws were slipping and sliding, making me go everywhere but where I wanted. They gripped the hard surface in an attempt get me moving. When I finally got moving I realized just a little too late that I might just crash into the wall when I tried to stop, but luckily Jack was there to safe me from a potentially embarrassing and painful experience. I welcomed the grip on the loose skin on my neck and my collar as he steadied me.

We were all backed into a wall, completely cornered. I began to feel panicked and started hyperventilate as I glanced around the place in search of a way out. My snarls became more feral and vicious as my eyes finally settled on the infected humans before me. I _hated_ being cornered. You _don't_ corner a wild animal. My mind went foggy as I turned a hateful gaze on the group surrounding us. I could imagine myself mauling them and could already taste the blood that would drench me in the process. The thoughts only enticed me more, urging me to lunge at them and free myself, take down any obstacle in my way. It wouldn't take too much to kill the fragile humans, just jump, wrap your jaws around a vital part of their body and...

* * *

**Was it obvious I was going for a cliff hanger? xD I had a really good last couple paragraphs, but then I lost it D: so I had to rewrite it. It's not nearly as good as the first unfortunately. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter~ I've nothing better to do this weekend so I figured why not? my type up another tomorrow.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but my characters**

* * *

"Go to you room."

My head spun as The Doctor's voice brought me back to less violent thoughts. It was similar to a rubber band snapping back after being stretched. As it turns out I'd been leaning forward against Jack's grip on my fur and collar, putting pressure on my windpipe. I coughed; trying to breathe more correctly as the only sole thought in my head as I looked at The Doctor was _'what?'._

"I mean it. I'm very, very cross. Go...to...your...room!" His voice rose by the end of the sentence, making my skin crawl. I hoped he'd _never_ turn that tone on me one day. I felt a weird pinprick within my mind, I'd felt it before many times. It slowly faded away as my mind cleared and I no longer had that blood thirsty feeling. In fact, as I looked back to my previous thoughts, I shivered. How could I_ ever_ think like that?

Movement broke me away from my horrified thoughts. The gas masked humans had their heads hung and were dragging their feet back to their beds...just like a child. I could feel my head tilting with the signature 'I'm confused' dog look.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." The Doctor said with relief.

I shook my head in disbelief and distanced myself from Jack and Rose. My head swung to The Doctor to wait for further instructions. I may not like him, and for the life of me I couldn't explain why, but he seemed to be handling this situation the best and I could acknowledge an alpha when I saw one. I shoved any emotions of dislike back to wherever they'd come from so I could properly follow orders.

The three soon walked out of the room and into the hallway while I took up the rear. It was obvious how nervous I was from the way I constantly kept glancing behind me and cautiously passed rather dark hallways. The humans and time lord walked into a room while I stayed out in the hallway for just a minute or two before peaking around the door frame to look in and whuff at them.

"A child?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"How can a child do this?"

'Hell if I know...' I whimpered pathetically as I charged into the room with a bee-line towards Jack. Someone started a recording, making me tense up and yelp only to lock eyes with an amused time lord when I whirled around. I huffed and turned back to look at the art work on the walls. We all listened to a man give a boy an interview of sorts. All the boy said was 'mummy' or 'are you my mummy? '.

Slowly I pulled myself together and detached myself from Jack so that I could do some investigation, like the source of the noise. This brought me close to The Doctor, but I seemed to have done a good job suppressing those hateful feelings because they left me alone as I reared up on my hind legs so that my front paws landed on the desk top. I growled my dislike for the contraption before dropping back down to the floor. My ears lay flat as Rose asked why he didn't know who his mum was.

The Doctor launched into a speech again as I sniffed around, still trying to place that familiar scent the lingered everywhere. Eventually I walked back to the group with a weak whine. I'd begun to grow increasingly uncomfortable while Doctor was speaking, but I hadn't the slightest clue_ why_ I was uncomfortable.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor asked.

"Since what?"

"It's coming out of the walls- can you feel it?"

_'So that's where it's coming from...'_ I thought to myself as I glared accusingly at the walls.

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" He asked as I growled in agreement.

"When he's stressed he likes to insult species." Rose explained apologetically.

"Rose, I'm thinking." He snapped.

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than."

The Doctor ignored Rose and said, "There are these children living rough 'round the bomb sites. They come out during air raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please." The recording continued as I started to pace around the room. Something was coming.

"Suppose they were there when this thing - whatever it was - landed?"

"It was a med-ship, it was harmless." Jack said with a distracted voice. I briefly glance over and locked eyes with him, he'd been watching me nervously pace.

"Yes, you keep saying 'harmless'. Suppose one of them was altered, infected."

My ears caught the sounds of someone in the halls. I growled in the direction of the doorway, letting out a few warning whuffs. When I didn't catch anyone's attention, my whuffs became barks. But this time not even Jack looked my way, I went completely ignored.

"I'm here." The child said. I stared at the door frame as I heard the steps come close. I just_ knew_ it was a few feet from entering the room. I began a whole new round of barking. At some point I think my yelping went up a few octaves in my attempts to catch their attention.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful."

And then, there it was. Standing in there doorway was a gas masked covered child. Despite my barks being useless, I kept on.

"It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." He chuckles nervously as Jack finally noticed me. Of course, by this point I'd given up barking and had sunk my teeth into his leather clad hand.

"Khaz!" Jack yelped and I let got. His cry went unnoticed as The Doctor spoke.

"It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

"Doctor, what's that noise?" Rose asked about the same time that I I turned and barked. It's times like this that I hated being a dog.

"The tape ran out. I sent it to its room. This is its room."

I latched back on Jack's sleeve and tugged downward in my desperate attempt to get his attention.

"What the hell has gotten in -"

A few things happened at once. As Jack's sentence was broken off, The Doctor whirled around and Rose briefly glanced our way before quickly looking forward when a small child's voice echoed through the room.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Oh..." Jack said under his breath. I was furious with him and let him know by fixing a heated look up at him and snarling.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Okay, on my signal, make for the door." Jack said and reached into his jacket.

I was crouched and prepared to run when I glanced up at Jack and had to do a double take. He was holding a flippin' banana! I noticed too late though, he'd already begun to move and raised the fruit up. I shook my head at my human's failure. Jack stood with the banana in hands on The Doctor's shoulders like he was going to do something serious with it._ 'Like what? Squirt out its insides and hope it's hungry?'_ I huffed from the floor.

Doctor looked over his shoulder and grinned before getting out a familiar looking gun and shooting it at the wall.

"GO now! Don't drop the banana!"

"Why not?" Jack asked as he ran through the hole in the wall.

"Good source of potassium!"

'You have got to be kiddin' me." I thought irritable as I flew through the hole. This time no one came to my rescue as I desperately tried to stop. The sound of my claws scratching the ground was heard before I felt my side meet the wall with a thump. I was dazed for a moment as I tried to gather myself and think properly.

"Give me that." I heard Jack say and assumed he was the one to close the hole.

"Phew. Digital Rewind. Nice switch." Jack sarcastically said.

"It's from the groves of Villegard. Thought it was appropriate." He smiled.

_'In what world is that every appropriate?'_ I wished I could ask, but it stayed secure in my thoughts.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villegard, and you did that?"

"Bananas are good."

I flinched when cracks appeared in the wall. Apparently the child could bust through walls, who would have thought? The meaningless conversation ceased as the Doctor led us through the halls. I'd been focusing so hard on trying to keep my footing that when everyone else stopped I found myself skidding straight into Rose. I yelped and then peered around her to figure out what the big problem was, but by then they'd already started running back and I had to get my butt moving or I'd get run over. Once I was moving, I was the one leading, though I wished I wasn't because next I know there's a wall of infected people. If it wasn't for Jack pulling me backwards and almost choking me in the process, we would have found out exactly what they would have done to me.

The four of us found ourselves back in front of the wall, desperately looking for a way out of the situation. We were trapped...again. Both The Doctor and Jack armed themselves, though one glance at Doctor and I knew we were goners. He had a sonic screw driver. How on _earth_ was that going to save us? I ignored the conversation between the men and hoped to whoever was listening up above that we would get out of here alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**See what did I tell you? Another update! I've literally been on the computer all day long switching from drawing to writing. For the past couple hours my friend's wanted me to draw them as a pony from the new generation of my little pony. Of course I didn't turn them down, I love to draw c: **

**Well, enjoy the chapter. I hope all three of you love it . I know at least five people made it to chapter 4! See I know you're out there! I have this graph and a bunch of stats on here that let me know at least _someone _besides myself is reading this c:**

**Disclaimer: Own nothin' but my OC**

* * *

"Goin' down!" Rose announces as she grabs Jack's arm and points his gun down. She shot at the floor and we all fell through.

I yelped upon impact, but was quickly on my paws and all but attacking Rose with thankful licks. She laughs and shoves me away so she could ask The Doctor if he was okay.

"Could've used a warning." He replied.

"Ugh, the gratitude!" She said with irritation before turning to me with a grin. She crouched down to scratch one of my ears and my fluffy tail went flying back and forth. "Khaz is the only one here that knows how to say thanks."

"Traitor." Jack mumbled, though we all could hear him. He shot a weak glare at me and I did what anyone would do, I stuck my tongue out. He shook his head at my antics before turning to The Doctor. "Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do."

"Light." Rose muttered and went searching for one. I scanned the darkness until I spotted a switch and ran to it with a bark. She quickly followed my voice and flipped the switch. Bodies moved as soon as the light flooded the room.

"Door!" Someone shouted and we all raced to the door, only to find it locked. Jack pointed his gun at it, but nothing happened.

_'Great time for the battery to die.'_ I thought irritably. Luckily Doctor came to the rescue and opened it with his sonic screwdriver, suddenly my respect for the gadget rose greatly.

I ignored the bickering from the two men and raced into the small room. I paced around the place looking for a way out, but no matter how many laps around the place I took I couldn't find one.

"Okay, that door should hold for a bit." The Doctor said as he walked further into the room.

"The _door_? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack exclaimed. I turned to The Doctor and whuffed in agreement.

"Well, it's got to find us first. Come on, we're not done yet." He encouragingly said as he began to race around the area like I had done moments ago. "Assets, assets."

"Well, I've got a banana." Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm. "And in a pinch, you could put up shelves."

"Window!" Doctor said, voice full of hope as he ignored Jack.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside, seven stories." He nonchalantly said. "Not even Khaz can help us."

The two looked at me with disbelief and I shrugged my shoulders in response. In turned they looked baffled, well really Rose did. The Doctor looked like he had known there was something different about me. When I locked eyes with him I found a calculating look, as if he was trying to figure out what I was.

_'let him wonder.'_ I thought as a dark feeling swirled within me briefly before Jack snapped my attention back.

"The assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" He asked from the wheel chair he was sitting in. I ceased the panting I had been doing since the moment we left the child's room and laid my head on his thigh. I welcomed the hand that was put on my head, almost in an absentminded way, as he watched the couple in front of us.

"So where did you pick this one up, then?" Doctor asked Rose.

"Doctor!" Rose snapped.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon. I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." He replied, just as nonchalantly as his previous comment.

He took his hand of my head and began to fiddle with his bracelet. I felt my heart squeeze as I realized what he was going to do and why he was so calm about the situation. I couldn't stop the whimper as I lifted a paw onto his thigh, right beside my snout.

"I'll be back for you, I promise." He told me as he scratched behind one of my ears. I whuffed, thinking, 'Yeah, you better. And I expect something in return for making me alone with these two.'

I backed up a couple steps so that he could transport himself to his ship. I looked to the human and time lord to see if they'd noticed. My green hazel eyes locked with Rose's brown.

"...can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

We both looked to where Jack should have been.

"Yeah. Jack just...disappeared."

My tail wagged weakly and I whined pathetically as she walked over to rub my head. Doctor quickly looked over and met my gaze as well.

"Why would he leave you?" Rose wondered aloud. "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air." She told me and then turned to The Doctor. "Why is it always the great-looking ones who do that?" She questioned as she walked back over to him.

He looked up at her with narrowed eyes as he said, "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"I mean...men." She amended."

"Okay thanks, that really helped." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was about to lay down when I heard static. My ears swiveled to the noise first, then my head, and finally my body as I heard Jack call out.

"Khaz, you there? Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship." The radio said. I reared up so my front paws were on either side of the contraption and barked happily. I heard him chuckle on the other side. "Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you." I huffed, wishing he could have taken me.

"It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it, hang in there. Khaz, watch over them."

I barked in acknowledgement and trotted towards the door. Once there I sat and stood guard.

"How are you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Omcom - I can call anything with a speaker grill."

"Now, there's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The child can omcom, too."

"It can?" Rose asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TARDIS' phone."

"What, you mean the child can phone us?"

"An I can hear you." The child's voiced echoed throughout the room in a sing-song voice. "Coming to find you."

I whined and barked at the radio as a reminder to Jack that he _really_ needed to hurry up.

"Doctor, can you hear that?"

"Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal - least I can do. And don't worry; Khaz won't let anything get passed her. She'd a good dog."

I beamed at his compliment as my tail thumped the grounds. I let out another bark, a happier one, and Jack chuckled before speaking once more. "Remember this one." He asked as Moonlight Serenade began to play.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'd like to properly thank the readers that have let themselves known. Thank you, The Elo for the review and following the story. Thank you Shewolf24 for the review, favorite and for following the story c: And finally thank you Wolvesnightmare for the favorite~ You guys are awesome! And thank you to the fourteen viewers that made it to chapter five xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but my characters**

* * *

Not too long later and The Doctor began doing something to the wall while Rose sat in the wheel chair. We played the waiting game, a game that was growing increasingly boring by the minute. A yawn caught my off guard; it was long whining yawn that made me do_ something_ so I wouldn't fall asleep. I stood and stretched my limbs, relishing in the feel as I stretched the muscles. It was getting later and later by the minute and now that adrenaline had all but left me, I was close to falling to sleep right there.

I was certain that even if I did take a nap that the noise of the child coming through the door would certainly wake me up, but then again I didn't want to be sluggish with sleep and confused about the situation. I would most likely get myself and the other two killed. No, a nap was out of the question.

Just as I was fighting off yet another yawn, Rose stopped the wheel chair from swinging around to stare at me. I let it go for a while, but then soon enough I grew irritated and growled my annoyance. She seemed like she wanted to ask a question, but hadn't yet formed the question. I sighed and waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"So, if they get through that door, how're you supposed to protect us?" Rose questioned me. I hope she wasn't looking for an answer, because I was lacking the skills to communicate to her through my mind. I know there are a few of my species that can do that, but I control fire, not minds.

"Rose, you should know by now that not everything is how it seems." The Doctor quietly said. It sounded muffled, or at least like he was distracted, since he was so focused on the wall. He didn't spare us a glance at all.

"What is it?" She asked, looking to Doctor for an answer. I whuffed irritably, letting my opinion on being called 'it' be known.

"I'm not sure. I thought I knew, but it's impossible. They all went extinct in the Time War."

_'Time War?'_ I wondered. I'd never heard of that, but it wasn't too surprising. My family came from what would be considered 'backwoods' to some. We never got into any city life and my mother kept me away from most people. Like my siblings, I was home schooled. Still, you'd think I would have learned about a Time War when it came to history, after all we may not learn quite as much as Time Lords, but we did get some knowledge of others out in the Universe.

I could feel myself growing depressed with the thoughts of home. I hated being homesick and knew that if I didn't shove my thoughts away that I was going to be a useless heap in the floor, and we simply didn't have time for that. I desperately tried, but images swarmed through my barrier of the past and now. Like many time before I tried to remember anything that I'd done wrong for my parents to send me to another universe. As far as I knew I was a good puppy, never getting in any more trouble than the next rambunctious pup.

At first I had thought that maybe it was the amount of time I nearly blew up the house when I was learning how to control my fire, but that just didn't seem right. They had both assured me it was okay, that my siblings had gone through their trouble with this too, and sometimes it was worse. Then I thought that maybe, since they lived for so long, that they simply wanted to hurry up and get rid of me. They already had kids; I was the baby, but what if my parents were sick of having me around? This thought didn't last long either. If they had not wanted her, then they wouldn't have had her. She was at a total loss as to why they had done this.

Unless...they knew something bad was going to happen. Sure there was a battle going on...but could this battle that she remembered plaguing the Time Lords have been the Time War that The Doctor was talking about? Had her parents done _more_ than just send her to another Universe to fend for herself? She never got to properly think this out because Rose's voice snapped her back to present.

"What're you doin'?" She asked the Doctor. My gaze lifted from the floor to see Rose looking up at The Doctor.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete to loosen the bars."

I huffed at his reply, knowing full well that if the window was an option to escape that I could easily melt through the bars. But we didn't have to worry because Jack was coming back for us.

"You don't think he's coming back, do ya'?" Rose accused.

"Wouldn't bet my life."

I growled at how unfaithful this guy was to my human. Jack was a great man when he needed to be, he's never left me behind when we got ourselves in a situation. Okay, when he got us in a situation. Jack was all I had, he was my pack. Without him I'm not sure how long I could have lasted alone on earth. My race never fairs well when they're alone, all the ones I knew about back on Gallifrey eventually went mad and took a rather monstrous form and preyed on any life form.

"He'll be back. Besides, he left Khaz and he doesn't seem like the type of guy to leave a partner behind." She confidently said. Her faith in Jack made me feel better; at least _someone_ here has faith besides me.  
I watched as her eyes grew a curious glint in them and it wasn't long before she was speaking again. "Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?" Doctor countered without missing a beat.

"Saved my life. Bloke wise that's up there with flossing." She joked before falling silent. She seemed to try and speak more, but no sound came through. I figured Rose was just gathering her thoughts again before her next sentence. This time she was much more serious. "I trust him 'cause he's like you...except with dating and dancing." She smiled. Her comment earned herself a head shake from The Doctor. "What?" Rose demanded.

"You just assume I'm -"

"What?" Rose encouraged in a less demanding voice, though the demand feel was still present.

"You just assume I don't...dance."

Rose grinned, "What, are you telling me you _do_ dance?"

"900 years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume, at some point, I _danced_."

"You?" She asked incredulously.

"Problem?"

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you...dance?" Rose teased.

I snorted from the other side of the room. Watching them suddenly woke me up and had me completely focused on them. Their antics were funny, I could see why they traveled together. Despite the current events they seemed to really get along with each other. They reminded me of the young couples back home, how they joked and teased each other. My heart warmed at the sight of the two.

"Well, I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast." The Doctor said.

Rose smiled mischievously as she abruptly stood and drug the wheel chair close to me and out of the way. She turned to me with a smirk before turning around to walk back. As she did so she turned the dial on the radio, making the music become louder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw The Doctor glance over briefly before turning back to the wall.

I danced a little in place as I watched Rose continue walking to The Doctor. My front half fell to the floor with my head on my paws. My tail was flying high back and forth, thumping whatever may be in its way. I was curious to see if Rose would really get the Time Lord to dance.

"You got the moves." Rose said, reaching her hand out and daringly said, "Show me your moves."

"Rose, I'm - I'm trying to resonate concrete."

"Jack'll be back. He'll get us out." Rose assured. "So come on. The world doesn't end 'cause The Doctor danced."

The Doctor gave up his current project and stuffed his sonic screwdriver into his pocket. He stepped away from the wall and took Rose's hands in his. Suddenly his facial features changed as he glanced at her hands, as if he just realized something about them.

"Barrage balloon?" Doctor asked as he examined her hands.

"What?" She asked. I hadn't expected that, though I suppose I should have. Apparently neither had Rose. I let out a groan of disappointment and let my bottom half fall to the floor so that I was in a laying position.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon." He repeated himself, adding more information this time.

Rose quickly recovered. "Oh yeah, about two minutes after you left me, thousands of feet above London, middle of a German air raid, Union Flag all over my chest."

"I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly." He informed her as he searched her hands for god knows what again.

Rose, however, seemed determined to get him dancing thought. "Is this you dancing? 'Cause I've got notes."

"Hanging from a rope, thousands of feet above London - not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know, Captain Jack fixed me up."

"Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now are we?" He asked, eyebrows raised. My head rose and my ears twitched of their own accord as I thought_, 'If I didn't know better, I'd say he was jealous.'_ By the end of my thought I had pushed myself into a sitting position with my head slightly turning to the side.

"Well, his name's Jack, and he's a captain."

"He's not really a captain Rose."

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain Envy." Rose teased. He gave her the a look of doubt and seemed to scream 'Riigght'.

Eventually they started something of a dance and Rose spoke again in a teasing manner. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them."

At some during this Jack beamed us in. I held in a soft snort, a substitute for my lack of laughter, as I watched the oblivious couple. The world could have ended then and there and they probably wouldn't have noticed.

"If he was a captain, he's been defrocked."

"Yeah? Shame I missed that," Rose said, not at all sounding disappointed.

"Actually I quit." Jack said, ruining the light hearted warm feeling I was getting from the couple.

I huffed my disappointment while barreling between the couple in a bee-line path to Jack. They broke a part to let me pass, though I didn't really give them much of a choice. When I got to Jack I reared up so my front half was in his lap. I barked happily before thrusting my wet nose into the curve in his neck.

"Hey Khazzy!" He chuckled softly before looking up to Rose and The Doctor. "Nobody takes my frock."

I decided I wanted his full attention and so, like an eager to please puppy, I whined and nuzzled my head against his neck until I had my snout on his shoulder and cheek on his collarbone. I was rewarded with a tight hug that made my tail go a mile a minute as I whuffed. I felt him chuckle more than I heard him, making me jump up into his lap. The two of us must have been a sight, a huge mutt on the con man's lap.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet." He grinned and scratched my neck to calm my insistent demands in the form of rough nudges with my head. He was quite used to them when I'm in a cuddly mood and watching Rose and The Doctor had made me depressed, so it was natural that I would go to my only pack for comfort. At least that's what I told myself to excuse my puppy like behavior.

* * *

**I had to stop somewhere! There's not a good stopping point at this part, just goes right into Khaz's spazz out moment. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright my faithful reviewers, The Elo and Shewolf24, I hope this chapter is well enough. It's the first time I've actually gotten off the show path. It was rather tough to write, I was finding myself stuck and trying to figure out how to transition everyone out of the mess that I put them in. Completely rewrote it from the original version...but anyways, I'll more than likely update tomorrow too. It'll be back on track with the episode c:**

* * *

After a minute or two longer Jack finally had had enough of me being a lap do and all but shoved me off his lap. "Khaz, you not a lap dog and my leg is going to sleep." He said as I growled my irritation at being shoved. I let him do it though and walked over to his bed that I promptly claimed as my own. I circled around once or twice before flopping down and curling up in an attempt to keep myself warm. Now that I wasn't all cuddled up against Jack I felt rather cold.

"...overriding you own protocols?" The Doctor said, making me realize they'd been holding a conversation while I was off in La La Land. "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh I do. She was gorgeous." He began. "Like I told her - be back in five minutes."

I huffed from the bed. I'd barked relentlessly for that stunt, he could have gotten us in a_ lot_ of trouble. It had been ages before I ever got over it and forgave him.

"Don't you start Khaz." Jack warned. I turned a piercing gaze on him and growled in retaliation.

"You talk to her like she'd a human." Rose observed.

"Well, she's not exactly your average dog. Take a look at her collar, completely different technology. Not to mention she'd smart." I beamed at his compliment, but then he went and ruined it. "Sometimes too smart for her own good."

"This is a chula ship." The Doctor said, completely ignoring the side conversation between Jack and Rose.

"Yeah, just like the medical transporter. Only this one_ is_ dangerous."

The Doctor snapped and sparkly particles appeared. They flew around his hand as he moved it this way and that.

"They're what fixed my hands up. Jack called them, uhm - "

"Nanobots? Nanogenes?" The Doctor supplied.

"Nanogenes, yeah."

"Subatomic robots." Doctor said. "There's millions of them in here, see?" He lifted his hand up. "Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now." He grinned. Despite my unexplainable loathing for the Time Lord, I admired that he seemed to always be so full of information. "They activate when the bulkhead's sealed, check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws." He was still smiling even as he shooed them off.

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your "Space Junk."

"Soon as I get the Navcom back online." Jack said and turned to all the buttons and gadgets. "Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever you it was you were...doing."

"We were talking about dancing." Doctor said.

"It didn't look like talking, did it Khaz?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder in my direction. I barked in agreement and my tail thumped the bed.

"It didn't feel like dancing. "Rose said. We'd suddenly all ganged up on The Doctor and he could see this too. He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as he mumbled something about humans. I assumed it was an insult of some kind. I snorted at his reaction, finding it quite amusing.

I felt eyes on me and glanced up to The Doctor to see he was looking at me with that same calculating look as before. Like he'd figured out what I was, but wanted to see if I really was what he thought I was. A dark feeling slowly swept through my mind as I glared at him. I didn't have to shove my dislike away now, he wasn't the leader of the pack anymore. This was _my_ turf and our life wasn't endangered, so I had no reason to listen to him for anything.

"Where did you say you found her?"

"I didn't" Jack said with a distracted voice. "I found her all alone and causing trouble. I took her in, planning on nursing her back to health and setting her free again. She turned out to be quite an asset, I promise you won't meet any dog like her. And trust me when I say you _never_ want to piss her off." He said, cringing as he no doubt remembered that first time I had bitten him.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"She has a fire within her, and I don't mean that figuratively."

"That collar, where did it come from?" The Doctor asked as he came closer.

Multiple things happened at once. The Doctor came closer to me and I gave a warning snarl to ward him off, Jack immediately warned him by saying, "Careful Doctor, she's known to bite, and her bites leaves burns." But it was too late. All The Doctor had to do was come within the vicinity of my fangs and without even thinking about what I was doing I sunk my teeth into his hand.

I'm not sure what happened next, it's mostly a blur. As soon as The Doctor's blood seeped into my mouth I lost it. That pinprick of pain I'd felt before came back tenfold with a sea of loathing on the side. It caught me off guard this time with its ferocity that I had no hope of reining in the turmoil. It was probably then that I realized something about me was off, because never in my life time had I felt emotions like this. They weren't my own. What also tipped it off was the flash of a face I once saw as a tiny pup, a canine face.

I couldn't ponder this long though, because next I know I've officially lost control of myself. I was on all fours and lowered to the ground, fueled by the strange emotions that had flooded me. I swung my head around to snarl and advance on The Doctor.

"Doctor what did you do?" Rose accused. My gaze turned to her and for a moment I thought I'd attack her. I was so afraid that I would, she was just a human and didn't deserve to have me maul her.

"I didn't do anything! She's the one who bit me!" The Doctor shouted as he quickly rushed to stand in front of Rose so that she wasn't in my line of sight. It was probably best that way.

The sight of The Doctor and knowing that he was a Time Lord sent whatever was controlling me into a frenzy. The sad thing is that I let it, I didn't stop it. I was_ afraid_ of it.

"Jack, talk to her." Doctor demanded.

"What?" Jack asked in completed bewilderment.

"Just do it!"

I took another step before I jumped off the bed. I'd never felt so graceful in my life. My body wasn't going to wait for Jack to find his voice; instead it took off with a murderous intent.

"Doctor, you'd better do something fast, cause she looks like she'd going to kill one of us." Rose said, backing up into the wall of the ship.

Somewhere I found myself getting caught up with the emotions of the thought of killing The Doctor. But it wasn't that thought that gave me pleasure, no, it was just the thought of killing a Time Lord. It didn't matter who it was. These were the thoughts that spurred me forward.

"Khaz, no!" Jack's voice rang out, as did Rose's as she yelled for The Doctor. My body came to a standstill as I stared at Jack. I don't know how he did it, but he was suddenly _there,_ just standing there like an idiot in the line of fire. My body huffed of its own accord and let out a bark so deep I doubted I could ever do it again. I wondered if it was because I called him my pack that whatever was inside didn't want to hurt him.

"Jack, you have to convince her to fight it." The Doctor said, and if I wasn't mistaken I think I caught a hint of sadness or guilt in his voice.

"Fight? Fight what?" Jack asked.

"Jack, she'll only listen to you. For whatever reason, she won't hurt you."

"How do you know that?" He snapped.

"Because you'd be dead for getting in the way."

_'Am I really that heartless?'_ I wondered to myself. Jack's gaze held fear in them, and just the little change tugged at my heart and made me dislike myself. I felt rage within, I hoped it was my own this time.

The oddest thing happened then, I felt a roar, or maybe it was a snarl, and I snapped back. And this time, when I say snap back, I _really_ mean it. The fogginess that had been developing in my mind left quicker than it had come and, like something had hit me, I fell to the ground.

'What the_ hell_ is going _on_ here!' I screamed in my mind.

Everyone else seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but I was so tense and panicked that it was even funny. I swear I was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Jack, whenever her eyes turn golden like that again, you _have_ to step in and bring her back to us. If not, you'll lose her." The Doctor all but exploded on Jack. "You can't freeze up like that!"

_'My eyes changed?!'_

I felt a hand on my head and found it was The Doctors. I flinched away from it, afraid that whatever had just happened would happen again. His face was grim as he looked at me and then the collar. "You're a long way from home aren't you?" He asked me in a soft tone.

I growled at him before stumbling to my feet and searching for Jack. I _had_ to make sure he was okay, to make sure the fear was gone. He had to know that I'd never hurt him, even if whatever this thing was tried to take over again. I walked up to the chair he'd been sitting in before this mess happened and stared at him, head tilted to the side. I whined and danced in place as he watched me. He was hesitant when he brought his hand up to me, and for a moment I thought he'd cast me out of the ship then and there. My worries were useless; he offered me a smile and scratched my ear. I sighed with relief and reared up so that my front paws were in his lap. I whined softly while I reached up and licked him on the cheek, a gesture I never really did because when you really thought about it was kind of gross. I wouldn't do it in my true form, so doing it as a dog I found embarrassing.

After that things went back to normal, but I was still haunted. What on earth was going on with me? I'd never felt like that before, and what was with that face I saw? I'd seen it before, I knew that much. And most of all, why had I wanted to kill a time lord that bad? In that state of mind, I hadn't cared _who_ he was, just _what_ he was. It never crossed my mind that maybe it my collar blocking out something for all these years, at least I hadn't thought that at first.

* * *

**annnd end of spazz (that's been my word of the week btw) out session c: End of the episode should be in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, this time I sent it through word and hopefully caught most of the errors in it when I read over it again. I realize that there's mistakes and I'm working on it. I rushed the last bit and I didn't read over it though, hopefully it's not too bad. I have to hurry up and get myself to bed so it'll stay as is c:**

* * *

It was still night when we arrived at the crash site. Tonight seemed to be one of the longest nights in all of my years, it just never ending! The only sound in the night were our footsteps, other than that it was silent. Almost like the calm before a storm. Air raids were frequent here, so it wouldn't take long for the storm to come again.

I easily kept pace with the three, often times I'd run ahead only to wait for them and then fall back in step in between Jack and Rose or sometimes just on Jack's left side. It didn't matter so long as I wasn't near The Doctor. I really didn't want a repeat of earlier, I rather liked being in control of my body.

As we closed in on the site I began to grow nervous. The atmosphere was different than when Jack and I had last been here. Something had changed, but I had not a clue as to what had. A low warning growl rumbled deep in my throat as we came closer and closer.

"There it is." Jack said when we came to a stop. We all watched the men that stood guard not too far away. "Hey they have Algy on duty, must be important..." He sounded a little nonchalant about it, but it only made me feel antsier.

"Are the words 'distract the guards' heading in my general direction?" Rose looked at Jack expectantly, like she did this all the time and was just waiting for the order. Beside her The Doctor briefly glanced over before quickly looking ahead once more, as if he was wondering how she would do that, or even if he _wanted_ her to do that. I myself felt the strong urge to scoff, I would be better at distracting him than she would. My distraction would send him and the others running, she would just make a fool of herself.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Jack replied.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." She assured him while I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Ah, I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him." Jack said and went to walk away towards the guards with me in his wake. He turned around and fixed a stern look on me, "Khaz, stay." He warned. I looked at him like he was stupid and barked. "I mean it." And then he walked off.

_'He can't be serious._' I thought glancing to The Doctor and Rose. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head, letting them know I would do no such thing. I began to trot off before breaking into a run and easily catching up with my stupid human.

"Khaz!" He scolded when he heard me approach him. Honestly, he should know better by now. He'll need me when he does something stupid.

Together we both walked up, but I knew something was amiss. Just then I was glad that I'd ignored his attempts at ordering me around.

"Hey, Tiger, how's it hanging?" Jack asked as he walked up to Algy.

All the officer had to do was look at Jack and I knew something was _very_ wrong. I yelped and did the first thing that came to mind, I firmly, but carefully, took a hold of his hand in my canines and tugged him backwards. Unfortunately I still tasted the metallic taste of his blood through the leather. I didn't loosen my hold, but it made me want to let go in fear that I might have hurt him too much.

He hissed in pain as I dragged him. I knew he was pain and he seemed to look a little horrified. I didn't blame him, not too long ago I'd been out for blood. This time I was in _my_ mind set, all this was mine, and it was screaming at me to save him from his stupidity.

By the time he shook me free we heard a weird noise and looked to see Algy's face contorting into something unnatural as he spoke saying, "Mummy". I whimpered and went for his sleeve this time, yanking him backwards once more.

"Khaz stop! Algy it's me - Jack!" He said, sounding rather frustrated. With one last tug I finally made him stumbled backwards and away from the officer.

"Jack?"Algy called. "Are you my... mummy?" He began to cough and both Jack and I watched in horror as the man's face turned into a gas mask.

Jack spared me a glance. "Alright Khaz, I'm listening." He said sounding rather grateful. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Here I thought he'd be horrified of me and tell me to leave.

"Stay back!" The Doctor shouted as Jack called the same thing to the men. I followed him as back up, growling menacingly to warn everyone that they'd be dealing with me if they chose to second guess his command.

"The effect's become airborne, accelerating."

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose questioned.

"Nothing." Was his grim reply.

The air raid sirens began to blare. I cringed and growled at the sky, cursing them with my frightful growls.

"Ah, here they come again."

"All we need." Rose complained. I huffed in agreement. Suddenly something seemed to dawn on Rose. "Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?"

_'Well crap.'_ I thought and I swear my eye twitched.

"Never mind about that." The Doctor said. "If the contamination's airborne now, there's hours left.

"'Till what?" Jack questioned.

"'Till nothing, forever, for the entire human race." He said before immediately running into the next sentence without a breathe. "And can anyone else hear singing?"

Come to think of it, I _had_ been hearing singing. I glanced around before my ears caught the source and I rushed forward. I still wanted to redeem myself in Jack's eyes for him seeing my so blood thirsty, and maybe if I found the source of the singing than that might help him see I'm still useful. If I'm useful he can't get rid of me right?

It took a minute or two, but I finally found the source. In doing so I had cracked a door open and shoved my snout and head into the crack. There, not too far away, was a young woman sitting at a table singing. She looked warily over at me and it hit me that she might find me threatening. I whimpered and lowered myself to the ground so she knew I was good. As I did do I caught sight of something shiny, she had been chained to the table.

"Shh!" She hissed at me, wanting me to quiet my whimpers. I shut up and came forward, sniffing all around her. She kept singing as my nose tapped again the chains.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of The Doctor peaking in. He motioned for the girl to come over and I whined softly, shaking my head at The Doctor. I summoned the heat from within me, encouraging it to come out to play. I growled softly in reaction to the light sting that came with the heat seeping through my body and into my mouth. When I heard my saliva hiss upon hitting the ground I knew I could melt the chains. I clamped my mouth on them and they melted like butter.

The woman's breath hitched as she stopped her singing and stared down out me with terrified eyes. _'No! No, no, no! Don't be scared!'_ I cried in my thoughts and lowered myself to the ground. I shoved the heat back down quickly and ducked my head to the ground where I placed my head on my paws and looked innocently up at her._ 'See, I'm okay. I'm not gonna eat you...'_

When she didn't make a move I huffed and turned to leave. I looked dejectedly at The Doctor and let him convince her to leave.

"Nice Job." Jack complimented me, raising my spirits and making me beam. I whuffed at him and my tail went flying back and forth.

"What_ is_ it?" The young woman asked when she came out of the building.

"My friend." Jack said and scratched me head. My worries were banished just like that. What had I been thinking? I_ was J_ack's friend, he wouldn't just cast me off like some ordinary mutt.

* * *

Not too long later and all four of us were at the Chula Ambulance. Jack and The Doctor were uncovering it from the tarp while I hung back with the females.

"That's an ambulance?" The younger girl asked in bewilderment

"It's hard to explain." Rose said. "It's from another world."

"They've been trying to get in." That was Jack. They were observing the thing carefully.

"Of course they have - they think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." The Doctor said.

Jack pressed some buttons and The Doctor asked what he was doing. I was actually curious myself, but I kind of just figured he was going to open it.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you know I have nothing to do with it." He replied as he pressed some more buttons.

I launched myself in front of the females when the thing sparked in an attempt to protect them. Really, though, what was a bunch of growls going to do to it? Nevertheless, I growled threateningly at it, not liking that it had sparked like it had. It hadn't done that last time, nor had it let out an ear splitting alarm full of beeps and warbles like it did this time. My ears flattened against my skull as I shook my head in pain.

"Didn't happen last time..." Jack spoke my previous thoughts.

"It had crashed last time." The Doctor spoke. "They're the emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what_ is_ that?" Rose asked, though it sounded like a demand more than anything.

It was then that the thought occurred to me that this really could be Jack's fault. My heated gaze turned to the man. He couldn't have known this was going to happen, it was just a mistake. I didn't get to ponder on this any longer, the pounding on the doors made sure of that. We all turned to the source and Rose cried out something to The Doctor while I snarled at it.

"Captain, secure those gates." Doctor commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Jack reluctantly jumped down from the ambulance and walked to the doors. "Khaz!" He called out to me, but there was no need, I was already trotting over. Just as we were leaving I heard The Doctor ask the female how she'd gotten in.

Securing the door was an easy task, though we didn't think it would hold them that long. Minutes later Jack and I had returned and the males went to work trying to get the ambulance open. The whole time I paced around it, glancing around the place with nervous energy.

"It's empty. Look at it." Jack said as the females came back from whatever they'd been told to do.

"What do you expect in a Chula Medical transporter? Bandages, cough drops?" Doctor demanded. He whirled and looked at Rose, "Rose?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do." He held up his hand and it seemed to click for both her and me.

"Nanogenes!" She cried, I however, cringed. My head hung, if they were behind this than we were doomed.

"It wasn't empty, captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species." He said, crossing his arms.

I wanted to snarl and bark at Jack for not having thought about this beforehand. At that moment I was _so_ frustrated at him, but it's not like he could have known that would happen.

"Oh, god." He said in devastation. I felt bad for him and then angry at myself for not catching it either. Then again, what could I do? I was a dog, even if I_ had_ realized, I couldn't have told him. It was all just one big terrible accident.

"...Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first, is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gas mask." The Doctor wasn't making this any easier on poor Jack either.

"And they brought him back to life - they can do that?" Rose asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter." Docotor replied. "Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though - those nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship."

My dislike for the Doctor grew. I may admire him for being a living encyclopedia, but I didn't like him being so harsh on my pack mate. It wasn't_ his_ fault he didn't know. I had trotted my way over to Jack during Doctor's rant and leaned a bit on Jack's leg, letting him know he wasn't alone.

"This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being is supposed to look like. All they got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do they're best." He gestured with his hand to the world around them, "Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. 'Cause you see, now, they think they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop." His voice was stern and unforgiving, but in a way, like scolding a child. I grumbled my annoyance at his accusing tone towards Jack.

Jack sighed and I brought my head up to look at him. He looked like a mess now that he knew it was all his fault. I whimpered and thrust my snout into his hand. It was no good though, he all but ignored me.

"The entire human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of a terrified child looking for its mother and nothing in the world can stop it!" I winced at his furious tone.

"I didn't know." Jack tried to defend himself. The two had a stare off as I tried to keep quiet. Without warning The Doctor just walked off towards Rose.

The whistling from the bombs around us made me even more nervous. I huffed and danced in place beside Jack. A soft bark escaped as I kept up my whimpering. I saw his lips tug at the side, as if I'd made him smile just a bit. I beamed, hoping to get him in better spirits again. My efforts were wasted, he didn't look any happier, but I did receive an ear scratch.

I was so focused on Jack that I had forgotten to keep an eye on the doors, though really what was I going to do when they came barreling through? We heard the cries of Mummy just as Nancy cried for Rose. I watched them run to The Doctor while I faithfully stood by Jack. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth, whenever he got himself stuck in a hole I was always there to help him and now was no exception.

"But gas masked people aren't troops?" I heard Rose say as I followed Jack towards wherever he was going.

"They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance." I could feel a lecture coming again. "The nanogenes don't just fix you ip. They get you ready for the front line, equip you, program you. "

"That's why the child's so strong, why it could do that phoning thin." Rose realized.

Doctor confirmed her suspicions. "It's a fully equipped Chula Warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a 4 year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

We all anxiously glanced around. This time my whimper was unintentional and I took up a short pace near Jack. Every few minutes I'd briefly look up and see a wall of gas masked people. If I ever survived this I'd have nightmares for sure.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." Doctor replied.

"The child?"

"Jamie." Nancy abruptly said.

"What?" Doctor asked.

"Not 'The Child' - Jamie." The look she sent our way was a withering one.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose cut in.

_'Aw jeez...'_ I'd nearly forgotten about that important detail.

"Any second." Jack growled out.

"What's the matter, captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?" The Doctor pestered as he walked past.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy mumbled, sounding very close to tears.

"I know." Was Doctor's answer.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy..."

"No." The Doctor looked down at her. "There isn't a little boy who wouldn't tare the world apart to save his mummy," He took a breath, "And this one can."

"So what are we going to do?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know." I vehemently barked my irritation to The Doctor's words. No doubt I wasn't the only one wanting to _not_ hear those words out of his mouth. Rose sighed, or really huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"It's my fault." Nancy cried.

"No." Doctor immediately said.

"It is." She said. "It's all my fault."

"How can it be your -"

The cries suddenly got louder as more of them started crying out for their mummy. The girl started to tear up and I couldn't help myself. I left Jack's side to rub my body up next to her legs. At first she was reluctant, but then knelt down and hugged me as she cried. When I looked up to the Doctor I saw calculating eyes. Something seemed to have just clicked and no doubt we'd all know about it any minute.

"Nancy, what age are you?" Doctor asked. I grumbled my dislike for him pestering the crying woman. "Twenty, twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?" She looked up at him, looking extremely distraught as she did so.

"Doctor, that bomb - we've got seconds." Jack frantically said.

"You can't teleport us out." Rose reminded him.

"Not you guys - the Navcom's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." Doctor said. I barked at Jack, not wanting him to leave. He couldn't leave me here, after all these years I stuck by his side through thick and thin, and he was just going to _leave_ me.

"Jack." Rose demanded.

Jack walked over to scratch my head. He gave me an unreadable look and then...was gone. I barked at thin air and detaching myself from the girl to run to the spot he was just at. I snarled at the ground and glared accusingly at The Doctor like it was entirely his fault. He only ignored me and continued pestering Nancy.

"How old were you five years ago, fifteen, sixteen? Old enough to give birth anyway." Nancy sniffed as she looked down. "He's not your brother is he?" She shook her head as she cried some more.

I huffed, hoping The Doctor was going somewhere with this. I was a very angry mutt at the moment. In my eyes, I'd just been abandoned by another person close to me.

"A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied." She nodded to his words. "You lied to him."

The doors broke open and out came the child. I growled vehemently at the kid, but didn't move.

"Are you my mummy?" He asked us.

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop." The Doctor said as he studied Nancy. "Tell him. Nancy...the future of the human race is in _your_ hand."

_'No pressure.'_ I scoffed inside my head.

"Trust me and tell him."

"Are you my mummy?" The boy walked closer.

Slowly but surely, Nancy walked to the boy. "Yes." She said. My heart jumped into my throat as she closed the space between them. "Yes, I am you mummy."

"Mummy?" He exclaimed.

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. "I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?" He repeated.

"Yes." Nancy said, sounding like she was pleading more than anything.

"He doesn't understand, there's not enough of him left." The Doctor said.

Nancy took a deep breath. "I am you mummy. I will always be you mummy. I'm so sorry." She cried and then hugged the boy. "I am so, so sorry."

Then, something amazing happened. They glowed with tiny particles flying all around them in a flurry of nanogenes. It was a beautiful sight, yet gut wrenching at the same time.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her." Rose panicked and grabbed his arm. "We should -"

"Shh!" He shushed her. Then a moment later he was pleading. "Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out."

I felt hope rise within me, too. My ears perked as I felt my eyes widen and my heart squeeze.

"The mother. She's the mother. That's got to be enough information. Figure it out."

I glanced over at The Doctor and whuffed quietly, wondering if the nanogenes were recognizing the mother's genes. It was like he'd read my thoughts, though I supposed that's not impossible because I do remember my mother mentioning it some time or another.

"Yes, Khaz, they are." He said, sparing a glance at me.

"What's happening?" Rose asked in total confusion.

The Doctor held Rose close. "See?" He pointed at the mother and daughter. "They're Recognizing the same DNA."

Mother and son broke apart as the nanogenes disappeared as quick as they'd appeared. We all ran to Nancy and her son.

"Oh, come on." The Doctor pleaded once again. "Give me a day like this, give me this one." He walked forward towards the boy and grasped a hold of the gas mask. We all held our breaths as he removed it.

The Doctor exploded with excitement as we all sighed in relief. "Ha, ha! Welcome back!" He cried and lifted the boy to the sky. "twenty years 'till pop music. You're gonna love it." He and the females laughed merely and I barked at them with happiness. I watched the Time Lord make a fool of himself by dancing around the place in excitement.

"What happened?" Nancy asked.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you, because you changed them." He laughed rather hysterically. "Mother knows best."

"Doctor, that bomb." Rose reminded us all.

"Taken care of." He said, not at all worried.

"How?" She asked in bewilderment. I was confused myself, but I had a sinking feeling.

"Psychology." He sounded pretty proud of himself.

My head jerked up at the sound of whistling. My eyes widened with horror as it came closer to us, but then there was Jack's ship, saving us all. I reared up on my hind legs, happy that he had come back. Once again I berated myself for thinking Jack would abandoned me. I, apparently, was just way too insecure. I let out a howl to Jack who was sitting on top of the bomb. It didn't even occur to me how badly this situation could go.

"Doctor!" He yelled.

"Good lad!" Doctor praised. I danced around in place, turning in circles before rearing on my hind legs again. All in all I made a fool of myself trying to get the man's attention.

"The bomb's already commenced detention." He said, making my excitement come to an abrupt halt.

"I've put it in stasis, but it won't last long."

"Change of plan - don't need the bomb." He said. I was floored, what on earth had they been _planning_? When _had _they planned something? I searched both the Doctor and Jack in hopes that I'd get some kind of answer.

"Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can." The look in Jack's eyes made my breath hitch. Something wasn't right. How did you plan on getting rid of this bomb?

"Rose!" Jack called.

"Yeah?"

"Good-bye." He said and then looked to The Doctor. "And Doctor? Watch Khaz for me!"

_'_What_?'_ I thought in horror and looked back and forth between The Doctor and Jack. _'What on _earth_ is going on? _Why is he saying good-bye_?!'_ Whether Doctor could really hear me or not, he chose to ignore me.

I raced forward, barking frantically at Jack. It was a waste of breath, Jack left and flew off to god knows where. I howled at the sky, naming every curse word I could think of for him leaving me here while he went and undoubtedly did something stupid. I ignored the world around me as my cried eventually stopped and I just stared at the sky with narrowed eyes. I was angry, that much was clear, but I also had that underlining feeling of being lost. Just like when I was dropped off on earth, all alone. I didn't care that Jack had saved us just then, I just wanted to be with my pack mate.

My ear twitched in the general direction of The Doctor and Rose. "Everybody lives, Rose." Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

I sighed and tore my eyes away from the sky to drag my paws back over to Rose. I stopped mid step and looked up to Doctor as he stood on the ambulance. It was like he was glowing with happiness and excitement. It made me sick to look at him. My mood was quickly spiraling down and I didn't want someone to make me happy. I was just fine living in the dark. Just then I felt a pinprick in my mind, and was tempted to welcome that thing back and let it take over.

"Right, you lot! Lots to do - beat the Germans! Save the world! Don't forget the welfare state!" He cried from his perch.

The humans were too disoriented to actually understand what he was saying. I watched them walk away for a moment before I continued dragging myself to Rose where I plopped myself down in a sitting position.

"Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

I snorted softly from the ground as Rose smirked and said, "Usually your first in line."

They both laughed as he set the self-destruct up.

"Come on Khaz, hurry!" Rose called. I was very tempted to stay put right here, but then I felt a hand on my head.

"I told Jack I'd look after you, so either I drag you back or you follow. Besides, wouldn't you like to be a Vaihtaja again?" Doctor asked as he rubbed my head and then promptly removed it. My ears perked forward at the thought of not being a dog.

Reluctantly I followed the crazy Time Lord and Rose to his TARDIS.

* * *

As soon as we walked in The Doctor launched himself into the ship. I was more cautious. It'd been a long while since I set foot into one. I could feel the life within the ship, but I couldn't communicate with her, that was only granted to the Time Lords. Still, I could sense her there and I silently greeted her, knowing she could hear me even I couldn't hear her.

"It's alright Khaz." Rose smiled as she bowed down and held her hand out. She tried her best to coax me in, not doubt still thinking I was just one weird stray dog.

The Doctor rattled on and on about nanogenes and other stuff I could care less about. I walked off to the side and melted into the nearly non-existent shadows. Just as I flopped myself down The Doctor said, "Fantastic!"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose teased.

"Who says I'm not?" He asked, then in a rushed mutter said, "Red bicycle when you were twelve."

"What?" She exclaimed. I snorted at the two as my tail twitched ever so slightly.

"And everybody lives Rose. Everybody lives!" He cried. "I need more days like this."

I heaved a sigh as Rose looked to me and bit her lip. "Doctor."

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on _fire_."

She whirled around so her back was to me. "What about Jack?" My head lifted as I gazed up at The Doctor. "Why did he say good-bye?"

The Doctor didn't answer and I didn't expect him to either. My heart sank as my suspicions were confirmed. He_ had_ gone off and done something stupid. He'd saved the day, but he wasn't going to survive to see the day end.

But then, the greatest thing happened. I'd forever be in Rose's debt, she convinced him to go back for Jack, to save him! After the TARDIS jerked around a bit, we landed just inside of Jack's ship. By then Rose had attempted to get The Doctor to dance and they had music playing. I was the first to try and get his attention, barking at him though the open door of the TARDIS.

"Well hurry up then!" Rose cried from behind me.

Jack stumbled out of his ship and onto The Doctor's. I raced at him and reared up so that my front paws were stretched out and on his chest. I barked at him, going all off, but he just picked me up and gave me a great big bear hug. We were interrupted by The Doctor.

"Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up."

He set me down and reached to shut the TARDIS' door.

"Welcome to the TARDIS." He said.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack replied.

"You'd better be." The Doctor darkly said, confusing the poor man.

"I think what Doctor is trying to say is you may cut in." The two laugh and I let out a bark or two while I raced past them. I perched on the opposite side of the console, away from the Doctor. I looked at the couple with my tongue lulling out and my tail flying back and forth.

Without warning The Doctor cried out to Rose. "I've just remembered." He smiled brightly.

"What?" She asked as The Doctor started to snap his fingers and dance.

"I can dance. I can't dance!"

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."

I looked moved a little more around the console to get a good look at what was to come. "I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" He smirked and Jack cleared his throat. I barked with glee, loving their antics. Rose snickered as she walked to The Doctor and started dancing and twirling around. I moved whenever they came near, barking and lowering my front half to the floor.

I decided just them, that I could expand my pack. This lot wasn't so bad at all, sure they weren't Vaihtaja, but they were a fun bunch. I still didn't like The Doctor, something deep within still pestered me about him to no end and constantly nagged at my brain, but I could put up with him for Rose and Jack's sake. My bottom half found its way to the ground as I watch the group. I sighed happily at my new pack members.

* * *

**See told you I'd finish this all in one chapter~! It's just freakishly long xD The next on will be a filler, my own made up chapter before we move on with the next episode.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter...oh my gosh I had to have written it at least three time and edited so many times when I typed it up and reread it for mistakes. I just wasn't satisfied with it. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was learning my new developments in life. Apparently when I get colds my tonsil will swell up, for those who got them taken out when you were younger, your so lucky! I also learned I get week long migraines...  
**

**anyways, I have this monster chapter up to make up for the long wait. It'll go straight into the next episode from here c:**

**oh! and before I forget again, thank you watergoddesskasey and shewolf24 for the reviews~ and thanks Eclispex.x, The-gllifreyan-archer, xxxDeadlypinkxxx for the favorites and finally thanks to all those people who are following! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I suppose I should put this on here too. I own nothing but my OC and this particular part of the story line and any other plot twists I may choose to put into it. although...I think I might like to own Doctor Who...it would be pretty cool c: not to mention I'd be rich and easily pay my way through college.**

* * *

It wasn't long before the Doctor was off fixing my collar and Jack, Rose and I lounged around the TARDIS console room. Being collarless was awkward and painful. For most of my life I'd had that collar on and whenever I didn't have it I would get the worst headache, a continuous pounding that wouldn't leave me be. The Doctor told me there was a reason for this.

See, I'd always thought it was to help me control my element and shifting, it's what we're all told when we get our collars. It was actually something some of the other shifters envied, because not everyone got one. Apparently we were all misinformed. While it did help a little on our control, it also blocked out something dangerous within me. He wouldn't say what, but he told me that when my collar stopped working it had reversed the block and made me stuck in whatever form I'd been in. He also told me that I would need the collar to unblock my shifting as well, which if he did it right then I'd be back to normal within a few hours. After all the collar would have to fix the damage it had done within me.

The damage was freeing whatever was blocked inside me. Although he was vague with what exactly was inside me I accepted it pretty well. After all, in my mind, I was thinking that he could do whatever he wanted to leather strap because as soon as it was fixed and I was in my rightful form then I was would be back home in no time. Then I'd take up this collar and blocking thing up with my parents and get the truth.

Still, I had a sinking suspicion that this all had to do with the thoughts and emotions that I had increasingly became known. At first I figured I was just becoming indifferent to the human race, but when had I ever gotten pleasure from being malicious to another being? I wasn't going to deny that there were times I enjoyed seeing pain on another creature's face or the fear that I smelt...but before Earth I could never remember doing such a thing. And then the most recent event where I'd nearly attacked The Doctor. Those emotions I had felt...It horrified me and terrified me all at the same time! I hoped I would never felt that again.

Now that the collar was off though, I'd developed the world's worst migraine and I had become a useless lump of fur on the floor of the TARDIS. I was beginning to feel rather queasy when I heard Jack come over and lift my head up onto his thigh. I whimpered with pain from the movement but he soon soothed my whimpers by stroking my head.

"I guess you weren't just a dog, huh?" Jack quietly said. My tail wagged weakly so that he knew I'd heard him, but other than that I was lifeless.

"So she's an alien too?" Rose asked, not sounding at all surprised. It sounded more like she just wanted to get her facts straight. I sluggishly lifted my head and shook it up and down slowly before lowering it back down to Jack's comfortable leg.

"This isn't you real form...is it?" I snorted at Jack and slid my head back and forth in a half attempt to shake my head no.

"I wonder what she is." Rose thought aloud. No doubt she'd find out soon enough, then again The Doctor had been missing in action for quite a while. Who knew it took that long to fix a strap of leather with just a little technical stuff in it. I never really looked at the collar, but I knew the black leather strip, had a few gadgets within the silver name plate. It was a great disguise though; everyone thought I always belonged to someone depending on the century Jack had landed us in. Although, I don't know anyone who'd name their dog Khazinaeri Therhymric here on Earth. And then if they questioned, they'd just think someone was over enthused with their dog and gave them a last name, which isn't exactly what that is, Therhymric is actually the name of my pack.

"All set! You ready to be a Vaihtaja again?" The Doctor announced as he walked in. I flinched at his voice, but the news was too great to be totally annoyed with him. I left Jack so I could trot over to The Doctor. I sucked in a breath as he put the color around my neck. The pin prick in my mind came back; apparently whatever was in me wasn't happy about the collar itself. _'Well_ _tough.' __I irritably thought._

"When will she be back to normal?" Rose asked from the other side of the console room.

"It depends, it could take minutes, hours, or days even." The Doctor said. I huffed in reply, wanting to be normal right this second.

The fixed collar didn't feel any different; it felt exactly as it had when it was broken. There wasn't anything clawing at my head, although the pain was lessening ever so slightly, but other than that nothing amazing happened. No, that came later.

As it turned out, later was actually hours later. The Doctor didn't want to go anywhere with me on the verge of shifting Vaihtaja at any minute so we were suspended in space and time. Basically, we were just chilling in the middle of the sky somewhere in some unknown galaxy. The Doctor decided to be productive and while he was waiting for me to shift, he began to fiddle with something down below the console. Jack soon followed and Rose did what she could, but in the end she was just about as useful as I was.

I was rolling around and groaning out my frustrations for the shift taking so long when I felt prickles all over my skin that ran deep into my bones._ 'Finally!'_ I thought and rolled around so that I was on my stomach so I could push myself up into a standing position. The prickles turned into something similar to when a limb wakes up except a little worse with each passing second. Like with the time lords, sparkly dust engulfed me, but unlike the time lords this dust was a dark teal and smoky gray color. I growled with the pain that came with shifting. Usually I can deal with it, but that's when I'm shifting on a daily basis, it'd been years since my last shift.

In no time at all and I was curled up on the floor of the TARDIS in pain. I could feel by bones reshaping themselves and the cracks and snaps made me feel queasy. I gasped for breathes, wishing it would quickly pass. I believe I was very close to fainting just then. I don't remember when a blanket was tossed over me, but it must have happened during my shift because when I opened my eyes after the pain had subsided I found I was curled up in one. The pain may have passed but I felt a wave of nausea come in its places.

The Doctor must have seen my pale and queasy look because I was suddenly gathered in his arms. I heard Jack's voice call out and The Doctor shush him. I would have laughed if I hadn't been afraid that I would puke all over the time lord. When I opened my eyes again, I was being put on the floor of a bathroom and The Doctor was telling me something. It's almost funny how he thought I was listening to him.

I'll spare you the gross details, but basically I'm glad I hadn't of eaten anything in the last few hours. When my world righted itself and I could move around without being sick, I immediately tried to stand up to look at myself in the mirror. I _had_ to know I was normal, that I was a Vaihtaja again.

Black oval pupils surrounded by a green hazel color that currently looked rather blue stared back at me. My eyes weren't quite a dog's and I remember that I could see in the dark so they were feline like too. My skin was pale as ever, but I could fix that with a tan at some point and my hair looked like a darker dirty blonde as well. I attempted to run my hand through my hair and learned I'd really hate to brush through this rat's nest while it was dry. My hand ran across my ear and I smiled brightly. My ears were pointed; they weren't rounded like a human's! And upon closer look my canines were sharper as well. I truly was back to normal now, I wasn't a human and I was an animal, I was a Vaitaja.

Satisfied, I looked around the bathroom and stared at the shower. I debated on whether I should or shouldn't and in the end told myself that if I ever wanted to tame my thick curly hair I would need to have it washed first.

After a blissful long and hot shower I came out of the bathroom much steadier and feeling ten times better. I brushed my hair and let it be free to air dry for now. When I came out of the bathroom I was wrapped in a towel and thankful that Rose was there. About halfway through my shower Rose had come knocking, wanting to make sure I was still breathing and hadn't fallen down the toilet or something of the sort.

"Wow...you look so human." Rose commented as I shut the door behind me.

I shrugged as I spoke. "Vaihtaja modeled their after the time lords." I shook my wet hair out of my face and ended up brushing it out of my face and behind my ear anyways.

"And your ears! They're like a little elf's ears. Actually, come to think of it, you _are_ short enough to be one." Rose teased.

"I am not! I'm five foot four...and a half, but still, I'd have to be_ way_ shorter to be elf status!" I defended myself. I wasn't at all offended by her and I smiled as she laughed.

A minute later and we walked into a room full of cloths. My mouth dropped open as I stared wide-eyed at the room. "Wow..." I mumbled when I found my voice.

"The Doctor has cloths for any time and any place." Rose spoke while she walked forward into the center of the room. "Now c'mon and pick yourself something to wear."

It took a bit of looking but eventually I found myself appropriate undergarments and a simple ensemble of cloths. I looked at myself in the mirror with a half-smile and turned around to Rose to ask, "Alright Rose, how do I look?"

I'd chosen a dark teal tank top and faded boot cut jeans with a plain black zip-up hoodie. I found some black and turquoise running shoes and even a hair-tie to pull my hair into a pony tail. Now that it was up I could pull it over the side of my right shoulder where it curled and frizzed, but I didn't mind it too much. I rather missed the mess of curls and really it wasn't that bad, it could be quite nice at times.

"Nice, it's simple." She nodded her head with a smile. "Are you ready to head back to Jack and The Doctor?"

"Yup!" I popped the 'P' at the end of the word. I trotted over to her until I left the room and fell in step beside her. "So, how'd you get caught up with The Doctor?"

"Oh, you know. Saved me from some plastic and blew up my job." She shrugged as if it happened every day. I smiled as we both laughed. "I didn't like the job anyways. What about you? How'd ya' end up with Jack?"

"Well, after my collar broke I was kind of at a loss and wandered around for a while. Then Jack found me and took me in. I'll forever be in his debt for his kindness." My tone was serious, but I balanced it out with a sarcastic comment. "Even if he was only thinking of how I could help him with his job."

"What about before Jack?" She prodded cautiously. "Did you really live on Gallifrey too?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, full of excitement. "It's so beautiful there! Wait until you see it. Though I admit, it's not as beautiful as it used to be with the battle raging on. I wonder how that is...it was looking pretty serious when I left. On the bright side I live so far away from all that mess that it's not so bad. I_ so_ can't wait to share my home with Jack, I'm sure my parents would let him stay for a bit when I tell them about...Rose, you okay?" I'd been rambling on and on until I glanced at Rose. She'd gone really quiet and the worried expression she gave me made me nervous.

"Oh-oh, it's nothing." Rose smiled. "Tell me more about it."

"Well, where I come from its wild and full of creatures. We wasn't close to the Time Lords, but we did have a few for family friends that came to visit." Suddenly a thought hit me; my parents had dropped me off at earth and abandoned me. _'Oh I so can't wait to see the look on their faces when I show up on the doorstep.'_ I thought. I was so giddy with my excitement that I all but skipped down the hallway as I rambled on and on about the forests surrounding my home and how I'd run in them with my pack.

My words came to a halt when we arrived at the console room. For a moment I didn't want to walk in. Rose looked back when she realized I was silent. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

I walked in cautiously after her. By the time I had made it in, Rose was already by The Doctor and looking expectantly at the doorway. I had butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as my gaze went from The Doctor to Jack. I couldn't explain why I was so nervous all of a sudden. Jack's face broke out into a smile when our gazes met and I pushed my awkward feelings aside to run over to him. The force of my impact sent him stumbling backwards into the railing. I realized just then that I could finally express my thoughts to him. Grinning evilly, I released him and stepped backwards so that I had enough room to punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Jack yelped in pain. I rolled my eyes, knowing very well that my punch couldn't have hurt him _that_ bad. "What was _that_ for_?_"

"_That_," I began, "Was for your lame good bye. I mean seriously, who says goodbye by patting someone on the _head_?!" I cried. "And another thing, why must you _always_ flirt with other beings? It got us into _so_ much trouble half the time that it wasn't even worth it! I bet if you got your mind out of the gutter than we might have actually been a lot more successful." I huffed, my as rant finally coming to an end.

Jack seemed genuinely shocked, and then turned to The Doctor. "I think I liked her better as a dog." He smirked. I growled, teeth barred and eyes narrowed. Then he turned those beautiful blue eyes back to me and began to walk closer. "You know, now I know why you always hate it when I was with someone." His smirk only grew as he trapped me with the console behind me.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered as my face grew warm. I was so frustrated with him still and now I was all flustered. I _hated_ when the tables started to turn.

"And I'll have you know, my flirting has gotten us out of many of those situations that you say I got us into." I glanced around for an escape. By this point he had his arms on either side of me and my back was hitting something very uncomfortable behind me on the console. He realized I had nowhere to go and his smirk grew.

"No, I got us out of those situations by giving them a healthy dose of fear." I growled back.

"Well, let's see if that fear works in this situation." He smirked as he got ever closer. My breathing seemed to have stopped at some point, at least I think, I can't remember ever taking a breath. My eyes glanced around, desperately looking for a way out.

As a reflex I spit the first thing that came to mind. "So, you think you can just flirt your way out of _every_ situation huh?"

"Oh, I know I can." I think my mind finally went blank with his face so close to mine. It was definitely closer than it had been a second ago. Those butterflies came back tenfold and then I realized something that worried me more, I actually_ liked_ him being this close. Sure, he was my pack, but it never occurred to me that I might like him more than just a pack member. I heard Jack chuckle and my legs felt like useless noodles. My back dug into something behind me on the console and I swear all the blood rushed to my head.

"_What_?" I snapped to his chuckling.

"You're blushing." He teased._ 'Oh, my gawd!'_ I screamed in my head. I had totally forgotten about that lovely aspect of being in this form.

Finally I saw my way out and I gathered my wits so I could at least escape with my dignity. I grinned mischievously and ducked underneath his arm, pushing him away with one hand and grasping air in another as I stumbled away from him. It was all I could do to not fall flat on my face and stay on my two feet.

I whirled around and grinned triumphantly with my hands on my hips. "Well, let's see you flirt your way out of this situation." I huffed and turned back around to face The Doctor and Rose. They looked to be pretending to be interested in something, but from the grins I knew they'd been watching and trying so hard not to laugh.

"I think I was doing a pretty good job a minute ago." Jack said. When I spared him a glance I saw he was smirking and leaning against the console. I sent him daggers and turned back around to see Rose finally chuckling and The Doctor following suit.

"Unbelievable." I growled out in exasperation and stalked off to a darker part of the room so I could cool off and hopefully stop blushing at some point, though I remember now that I always used to blush way too easily. I'd have to learn to ignore it again.

* * *

Sometime later the Doctor sought me out to officially talk to me about my collar, which was just fine because I needed to speak with him about taking me home. I followed him out into the hallway and he turned to look down at me.

"Khaz, what do you know about you're collar?"

"Well, I know what you told me earlier, and that it helps in controlling my shifting and controlling my element."

"That's all?" He asked, prodding for more information on what I knew.

I took a minute to really think on it, prying my mind for years upon years of information. I unlocked a particular memory, one of a canine like face and a female voice I used to hear until one day I couldn't. Those memories all meshed together and I couldn't tell when I could hear that voice and when I couldn't. And even if I did remember, I certainly wouldn't tell him I use to hear voices as a pup. "I'm afraid so."

The Doctor sighed as he prepared to go into lecture mode. "These collars," He pointed to the leather strap loosely buckled around my neck, "Were specially made for those who were linked to a monster."

"...monster?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a creature that takes pleasure in seeing the pain of others." He grimly said, "A creature that is your ancestor."

"Is that what…is it what made me want to kill you?"

"Yes. My race hasn't exactly been kind to yours in the past."

I knew that, I'd been told stories by my grandmother when she'd been around. My parents said she spoke lies, but I love listening to her stories. She would tell me of before we were time lord looking, when we listened to the beast within and lived as a wild and untamed creature. She spoke of freedom and then as I grew she spoke of slavery, but now that I think about it, all her stories were vaguely put and easily looked upon as fairy tales and stories. After all, my grandmother had been the spiritual one of the pack, the keeper of the legends and the lore.

"Khaz, you have a choice to make." The Doctor's voice snapped me back to the present. "Do you want to continue to block out the beast, or do you want to try and control it? I can readjust your collar; take the block out altogether."

"No!" I quickly said, not even thinking properly on it. I think it shocked The Doctor and me. "That_ thing_ made me take pleasure in hurting others, just sensing fear made me happy. I almost killed you, a fellow Gallifrian._ I almost hurt Jack_. I want it to stay so that I don't hurt anyone."

"Okay." The Doctor nodded, trying to ease my panicked feelings at just the thought of the block leaving. I felt my chest squeeze at just knowing that I had a monster in me and quickly following that was resentment towards both the time lord and me. Who was he to say it was really there? Maybe I was just some cruel Vaihtaja to begin with? Maybe I really_ did_ like putting fear into others?

"Khaz are you listening?" The Doctor scolded me. I blinked and looked at him with a deer in the headlights look. He sighed impatiently as he repeated what he'd said. "The damage that's already been done will stay. When the block started to reverse, it took years to let the beast's emotions leak into yours. There will still be occasions that you'll feel it, but it won't flood your mind like last time. You'll be able to control it this time and hopefully identify it as foreign emotions within you."

I half listened, still feeling the resentment. "I thought you fixing my collar was supposed to repair the block." I spit out.

"It will repair, but it takes a long time, probably about two years' time. If the block is broken again, you'll only have a repeat of what happened."

I was suddenly curious then, "What if the block broke?"

"The block?" He asked incredulously. "Khaz, if there was ever a force that could break it, the impact within your mind would kill you. I'm guessing you've worn that since you were little, the collar was meant to build and strengthen a block within your mind. Even without the collar, that block is still there, just slowly deteriorating."

I went silent, taking in everything that he'd said. I still didn't want to believe it. How could I get such a creature within me? Wouldn't I _know_?_ 'Of course I would, it would be trying to take over, like when you nearly tried to attack The Doctor. And you'd hear voices in your head as a child.'_ I told myself in a sour voice. I felt confused and stubbornly didn't want to believe a word he was saying, but somehow I knew he was right at the same time. At that moment I wanted to hear it from my mom and dad.

"Doctor...I want to hear this from my parents." I finally spoke.

"They won't know near as much as I do. The younger Vaihtaja's won't know a lot, the knowledge has been lost unless you're lot was well educated."

My eyes narrowed. I knew my kind was known for not going to the kind of schools that the time lords went to, but we weren't stupid. He'd struck a chord within me and whether he knew it or not, The Doctor had just insulted me. "My family comes from a great lineage; we were once high in the ranks. They_ will_ know." I growled. "I've been away long enough, now take me home!" I demanded like some spoiled pup.

"Khaz..."

I officially snapped. "I've played along this whole time. I've waited years and years." I felt my eyes sting as tears built up behind my eyes. I just wanted to be home and curl up in my own bed. "I'm sick and tired of all this, I don't want to hear anything more about collars and how I may have a monster in me. I want to go home NOW. I don't want to live like this anymore, I want to go home! I..." I sniffled as tears escaped, "I miss my mom and dad. Can't you just take me home?"

The Doctor's expression turned to one of pain. "Khaz, I'd love to take you home, but...I can't."

"You can't or won't?" I accusingly asked.

"I wouldn't love anything more than to go home." His voice was full of anguish, he really meant it.

My mind was incapable of shutting up my mouth and taking in the context clues of the conversation. "Then what's stopping you?"

I guess I finally made him snap. "It's gone! Home is gone, everyone and everything there...gone." He shouted harshly, making me flinch and cower backwards.

"There was a war," He sneered, "A Time War, and everyone died."

I desperately tried to wrap my brain around what he's said and couldn't. "You're lying! If there _was_ a Time War and _everyone died_, then _why are you still alive_?" My voice was full of loathing as I locked a merciless gaze on him. My teeth were bared as if I were still a dog and preparing to maul him until he gave me what I wanted.

"Because, Khaz, it's all my fault."

Just then I wished I could tear his throat out. I shook, maybe even convulsed a little as I nearly took the form of a dog again and went through with my vivid thoughts of him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. It took me a minute to realize that what The Doctor had warned about, that emotions could leak out into me, was happening. I was furious with him, but something was encouraging that fury and turning it into something else altogether. I clenched my hands into fists and closed my eyes so that I could take a deep breath and try and calm myself.

"Listen Khaz, I had no other choi-" His sentence was stopped prematurely by my fist in his face. See the problem with trying to calm myself was that I was already uncontrollably mad at him because he'd basically said he killed my pack. So even though I knew that something foreign was encouraging my emotions, I welcomed it for as long as it would take me to get revenge for my fallen pack mates.

There was one thing I didn't take into consideration. It was the fact that despite all this fury, I was still smaller than he was and he was still stronger than I was. I quickly found myself shoved against the wall. In some part of my mind I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me, but that was pushed back as I writhed about against his hold.

"Calm down." He commanded, but he was wasting his breath.

It took a few minutes of me struggling against his iron like hold before I could calm my fury down enough to stop struggling.

"Can I let go now?" He asked me as I stubbornly glared at him. There was a silence before I nodded my head and he released me from his hold. I panted from my efforts as I waited for him to explain himself. "I'm going to show you exactly what happen, so you know I'm not lying." He told me and raised his hands to my head. I flinched at first, but reluctantly let him touch my temples.

My senses were engulfed with his memories. I saw everything, probably more than he wanted me to see, I knew it was definitely more than I wanted to see let alone feel. I learned he'd been trying to save the Universe. My anger defused then and there, how could I hate someone who had saved more lives than he had killed that day. He'd had honest intentions and from what I saw he was a better person that I ever could be.

"I-I'm so,_ so_ sorry." I choked out.

I found myself crying for a while in The Doctor's arms as I mourned my loss. Now I knew why my parents left me on earth, they were saving me from the Time War. The thought only made me cry more. The Time Lord tried to comfort me, but it was no use. It was better to just let me cry for now. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. I briefly wondered if The Doctor had cried too when he saved the universe. Only...he wouldn't have had someone to comfort him, he'd thought he was alone all this time. But now we both were alone, the last of our species. That was my last thought before I drifted to sleep.

Later I woke up and found myself curled up in Jack's lap on the floor. He held me in his arms and for a moment I didn't want to move at all. It was like old times when I was a dog and cuddled up next to him for comfort and warmth in the night. Unfortunately I could already feel the familiar warmth in my face. I felt Jack chuckle more than I heard him, making my face turn hotter. I groaned while I shut my eyes tightly while simultaneously nuzzling my face into his chest in an attempt to hide myself. It only made him full out laugh at my antics and hug me tightly. I decided then that I liked his hugs.

"Hello beautiful." He said in a teasing voice.

"Geez, you speak and ruin it." I scoffed and detached myself from him so that I could roll off him and onto the floor. I slid up next to him with my feet out in front of me, just like his were. With a playful smirk, I lifted one leg and placed it on Jack's legs.

"Feeling better?" Rose asked.

I had been rubbing my eyes to rid the sleep from the, sniffing as I did s when she spoke. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'll live." I frowned slightly as I felt the headache that came from crying. I'd have to get over it though; no doubt the three were ready to move on. "So, Doctor, where to now?"

"Anywhere, any place, and any time." He said as he grinned brightly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled softly.

* * *

**Was it good enough? I'm still not entirely satisfied with it, but if I keep editing it I'll only make it worse, kind of like my art pictures. Sometimes it's best to just step away before you get so pissed off that you tear it to pieces.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there~ Well after another tough week I get on the computer to write up a chapter I'd lost ._. yeah, I cleaned my room and lost my chapter that I had planned out and had to start all over. Only I can manage to clean something and loose everything.**

**Thank you for the reviews Shewolf24, watergoddesskasey and my awesome guest ;D **

**also, Shewolf24 (and those that may have wondered) I may take a while, but I will get a chapter out! Cause see, I know people are reading it now, especially with seeing my traffic and spazzing out every time it goes up and then the emails I get of people favoriting or following my story, so I won't just leave you hanging. I'll try my best to get a chapter out unless something big happens and I find that I can't write.**

**Lastly, I don't have this episode planned out at all like I did that last one so bear with me while I juggle high school, college and writing c: **

**speaking of college, I thought I'd share that every time the teacher puts down the projector screen it makes a sound similar to the TARDIS and I want to laugh every time he brings it up or down xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by my OC and any plot twists I may decide to put into the Doctor Who universe.**

* * *

Turns out anywhere and anytime was actually just Cardiff, somewhere near London, and in Rose's time period. The Doctor claimed he needed to recharge the TARDIS and then left to tinker around the place. We were left to our own devices for the time being. I found myself mostly sleeping in Rose's room for most of that first day. Despite saying that I was totally fine, I still wasn't completely recovered. I was rather sore and sluggish from the abuse I had put on my body with shifting. After sleeping more or less the whole day I was much better by the second day. This day everyone decided it was time to fix up the TARDIS, which I must admit definitely needed a little T.L.C. However, since I knew next to nothing about the mechanics of really anything, I found it was more fun to climb the branch like contraptions.

"Khaz, you're going to fall." Jack said at one point when I tried to go higher. Now, I wasn't fond of heights, but I was too curious to care at the moment.

"No I'm not." I told him. Unfortunately I slipped and really did nearly fall. I squeaked and hurriedly clutched the branch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack glance over.

"Uh-huh." His voice was full of doubt. "Come down here before you hurt yourself."

"No! I'm fine, that was just a clumsy moment." I assured him, "Now go back to fiddling with the ship and leave me alone."

He huffed and walked off, but he didn't go too far. He was hovering near me, ready to prove to me that I was too clumsy to do climb around the ship. Well I'd just prove him wrong! At least that's what I had in mind at first, and then I grew bored and decided that despite the whole day I had spent sleeping that I could use a nap. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around the thing, but then changed my mind and brought one arm up to lay my head on it while my legs hung on either side of it. As I drifted off to sleep I heard Rose talking to someone that didn't sound like either Jack or The Doctor and I faintly heard someone else's voice. My foggy mind told me it wasn't worth moving from my comfortable spot, so I continued drifting off to sleep.

Knocking on the TARDIS door woke me up. I was so startled out of my sleep that I jolted up and then sure enough slipped and fell. I let out a small scream that ended up in a frustrated groan as I lay on the floor. I sighed and pushed myself up to glare at the door of the TARDIS._ 'Who on earth could be knocking on the TARDIS door?'_ I thought with irritation.

"What do you mean who the hell am I, who the hell are_ you_?" A male voice demanded. It wasn't Jack's, though he was the one at the door, so I assumed it was the person who knocked. I sighed and sat up in a sitting position just as Rose came over.

"You okay? " Her voice was sincere, but she was smiling as if my fall had made her day.

"Yeah…" I sighed as she helped me up off the floor.

The person who'd been speaking stormed past Jack and into the TARDIS. He looked to be Rose's age; dark skinned, and beyond pissed off_. 'Great, what has Jack done now?'_ I wondered to myself as I straightened out my jacket and tank top.

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey."

'_Mickey?'_ I wondered_. 'I could have sworn I'd heard that name before, back on Jack's ship.'_

"Here comes trouble. How are you Rickey boy?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Mickey!" Said boy spit out. He clearly didn't like the Time Lord.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose told Mickey as she walked over.

I walked up beside Jack and punched him in the shoulder. I smiled innocently as he yelped and turned to me. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"Be nice!" I warned with my pointer finger pointing straight up at him. He almost looked cross eyed as he stared down his nose at my finger.

We turned back to the scene before as just in time to see Rose and Mickey hugging.

"Aw, sweet, look at those - ah hey!" He exclaimed as he flinched away from my attempt to slap his shoulder at his teasing tone. "How come I don't get any of that? No, instead I get _her_." He complained and jabbed his thumb at me.

"You know you love me." I told him and planned on giving him a half hug, you know those wimpy side hugs, but he grabbed a hold of me and squeezed the breath from me.

"Every now and then." He smirked and chuckled as I gasped for breath when he released me.

"…go anywhere now." Rose brought us back to the current conversation. She seemed quite proud, but really, she already_ could_ get in anywhere as long as The Doctor was around.

"I told you-you don't need a passport." The Doctor spoke my thoughts.

"It's all very well going to platform one in Justicia and the glass pyramid of San Kloon, but what if we ended up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything!"

"Sounds like an excuse to me." I mumbled under my breath in a teasing tone. Mickey's voice overrode my own so I doubted that anyone heard it. Or so I thought, Jack looked down at me with a look of irritation. I smiled innocently, pretending like I hadn't said anything at all. I turned back to the conversation, only to find there wasn't much going on; in fact I think I must have missed something when Jack caught my sarcastic comment because everyone went silent. I back tracked and tried to remember what he'd asked. _'What, about her staying? Aw, jeez…freakin' awkward silences.'_

"So, what are you doing in Cardiff, and who the hell's jumping Jack Flash and-"

"Hey! That's Captain Jack!" I quickly growled. Only I could tease Jack.

"And his assistant." Mickey glared at me. "I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big ears up there –"

"Oi!" The Doctor hollered as Mickey gestured to him.

"- Look in the mirror!" He shouted back while The Doctor shook his head. "But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of –"

"Handsome?" Jack filled in quickly.

"More like cheesy." Mickey replied flatly.

"Early twenty-first century slang – is cheesy goo d or bad?" Jack wondered.

"I'm pretty sure it's bad." I told Jack as I started to walk back to my perch.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack asked looking to me as if I knew the answer. I shrugged my shoulders and was going to reply with a sarcastic comment but The Doctor beat me to it.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" He asked in an accusing tone as he climbed down from his own perch on the tip of the metal stairs that had helped him reach whatever he'd been working on.

Rose ignored him. "We just stopped off. We need to refuel." Then she launched into a story where she gestured with her hands every so often. "Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions."

The Doctor chose then to cut into her story. "The rift was healed back in 1869…"

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth. 'Cause these creatures were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it."

The poor young man looked like he was having trouble keeping up with the story, like he was trying to wrap his brain around it. I didn't blame him; I remember way back when I was just a little puppy and having to grasp the concept that the world was bigger than the forests surrounding my home.

I turned my attention back to the conversation and away from my memories just in time to hear the tail end of Jack joining into the story. "…and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race…"

"But perfect for the TARDIS – I just park it here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar, and…"

My eyes flew from The Doctor back to Jack. "Open up the engines, soak up the radiation…"

"Like filling her up with petrol, and off we go!"

I saw my chance to put in my input into the end of the story and took advantage of it. "Into time!"

"-and into space!" Everyone followed along with me, making me happy; I'd been a little worried they'd just stare at me. We all joined in a group high fiving session before Mickey ruined it.

"My god, have you guys seen yourselves?" He asked incredulously. "You all thing you're so clever, don't you?"

We all agreed in our own way ranging from The Doctor's "yeah" to my "pretty much".

#$%^&*(&^%$# #$%^&*&^%$# $%^&

Not too long later and we were all filing out of the TARDIS and into the fresh air. I took a deep breath with my arms lifted upward ever so slightly so I could get the full effect of the light breeze that carried all sorts of new scents.

"Should take another twenty-four hours." The Doctor said behind me.

"Which means we have time to kill." I turned around, beaming. Since I slept the day away yesterday and napped today, I was full of energy and ready to explore.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey announced as he stared off at said lady. We all peered around the TARDIS to see if she really was and sure enough there she was now walking away.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack smirked from beside me. I laughed along with everyone else and shook my head.

"What are you captain of, the innuendo squad?" Mickey asked. I glared up at him and walked forward to tell him off and be all threatening, like I would if I were a dog, but Jack grabbed my arm briefly before dragging me away with him in an attempt to leave. Besides, what would I have said? I was just angry, I hadn't had a word in my mind and would have just stood there staring up at him. At least as a dog I would have been barking and growling. I loved this form, but it wasn't near as threatening as some other forms.

"Wait, er, the TARDIS – we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked. He'd jerked me back towards The Doctor and Rose when Mickey had asked about the TARDIS and was now holding my hand instead of my wrist or arm.

"It's the cloaking device in it and from the looks of it; it's not working very well." I told them. I couldn't remember the name of the device, I just knew that TARDIS' had one and his obviously was having issues.

The Doctor nodded to me in confirmation that I was right. "It's called a chameleon Circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself whenever it lands – like if it was ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I had landed in the 1960's, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." During his speech he'd moved to the Side of the TARDIS and was now leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually were police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside 'till help came, like a little prison cell."

I tried to imagine a bunch of TARDIS boxes on every street corner and couldn't help the small laugh that came with it. Jack looked at me questioningly and I shook my head at him. "Nothing, just thinking." I smiled up at him before turning to The Doctor. "Why don't you just fix the circuit?"

"I like it – Don't you?" He asked.

"I love it." Rose said from the other side of the TARDIS. At some point she'd leaned against it, almost like she was hugging it.

"But that's what I meant – there's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Rickey let me tell you something about the human race." The Doctor said and walked up to him to and put his hands on his shoulders. "You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town. What do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging – let's go and explore."

He patted Mickey and then walked off with Rose in tow. She was practically skipping beside him with her hand in his. I turned to the Mickey and smiled, offering my hand. "Come on, it'll be fun." He looked like he didn't think so. I let go of Jack's hand so I could grab Mickey's and drag him over to Jack. Just as we fell in step with The Doctor and Rose Mickey dropped my hand but continued to walk with us.

"Cardiff, early twenty-first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me – safest place in the universe."

For a moment, I wanted to agree with him. But then I had sinking feeling that he might have just jinxed us.

* * *

**Well it's not much of a cliff hanger, we all know what the trouble is lol. And now that's it's nearly 20 minutes 'till five am, it's time for me to start the next chapter~ although sleeping would probably be the smartest thing to do right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay~! This story has reached 1,000 views~****  
**

**Incredibly short chapter, but I wanted to get something out so you knew I was still here. This past week was the last week of a very important quarter, one that will decide whether I graduate or not. So for the past two weeks I've been stressing _so_ much. Hopefully my next chapter will be better written, I have bits and pieces written but I haven't joined them together and organized it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed c:  
**

* * *

We spent most of the day walking around and browsing through stores. Rose was eager to show me everything about the modern world and I was just as eager to learn everything I could. After I'd had my fill of the crowded city we made our way to a pier. I took one whiff of the air as the wind blew into my face and took off running to the edge so I could climb on the railing and lean over it. I spread my arms out wide and giggled to myself. I was in a great mood and the day really was turning out to be a relaxing one. I looked down at the water but couldn't see anything within it, the water was too dark.

"If you fall in, I'm not saving you." Jack deadpanned.

"I'm not going to fall in." I grumbled. I thought about how high I'd climbed on the railing and after a moment's hesitation I climbed so I was no longer latched to the railing. I then turned my attention to Rose. "This place is wonderful! How could you ever leave it, there's an adventure around every corner!"

"We must have different definitions of 'adventure'." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "An adventure doesn't always have to include life threatening situations, you know." I wouldn't say anything now, but I would give anything to live a simple life like these humans. They were so carefree and had no clue about the danger they were in even now. I envied the ignorant race. They went to work, paid their bills, and most importantly had a family to go home to. It made me wish that after all this that I would have a home to go to, but that would be impossible.

A little girl's giggles caught my attention. I scanned the pier until I found a small blonde girl with a similar blond older boy. They looked to be playing a game of tag and were trailing behind their parents. A smiled fought its way onto my face. I could remember when my youngest elder brother and I were that young. We'd play tag too, like most kids, only when one of us had had enough then it would turn into a scuffle. I could hold my own against him, but not against our older siblings. In total there were four of us, but there were a few age gaps, the biggest between the first two offspring and my brother and me.

"…Khaz?"

I jumped and turned to look at Rose wearing a worried expression.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked. I hadn't known that I had spaced out that long.

"Mickey found a great restaurant to eat at, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" I forced a smiled and dropped all thoughts of home for the time being, but they were still haunting me and threatening to drag me back down into a depression.

"Wow…this place is amazing!" I cried once we were seated. I sniffed and cringed. "But I'm not eating fish. That stuff is gross."

"No problem, they have other things besides that on the menu." Mickey assured me.

They handed me a menu and I stared at the symbols. Despite understanding English very well, I apparently couldn't read it. In the end I had to have Jack translate the language for me. I made a mental note to eventually learn how to read, after all if I couldn't have people translating words for me all the time. With Jacks' help I easily picked out my meal and soon after that our food arrived Jack launched into a story that I'd heard a dozen times. While he was running his mouth, I decided to excuse myself to the bathroom.

I took my time in there, investigating some of the things I hadn't really encountered or ever really needed to as a dog. After that I aimlessly wondered the restaurant. As I watched the human I realized that it would be very easy to go back and live the life my parents had wanted for me. It would be an easy task because I could remember the general time that I had found myself stuck as a dog. I remembered the events of the day itself like it was yesterday.

Usually I would have shifted to my wolf form, which wasn't the same as the wolves humans were familiar with, so I had to choose the next best thing which happened to be a dog. I had gotten too close to a tree and it was struck by lightning about around the time that I had walked up. I was never truly sure, but I'm pretty positive that the energy from the lightning short circuited my collar and caused it to malfunction.

While I was deep in thought, I continued on until I reached the table and sat by Jack's side, right in between him and Rose. I stared at my plate as I relived the memory over again for the millionth time.

"And I was having such a nice day."

The Doctor's voice broke through my thoughts. My gaze drifted over to him and the rest of my friends. I could feel my lips forming a smiled as I watched them. I keep forgetting that even though my family might be gone, I still wasn't alone. I have a new pack now. They may not be able to shift and run with me through the forest or hunt with them, but they were the closest thing I had to pack mates. They were all there, an alpha, beta, warrior, and now an omega.

I glanced up from my dish to see The Doctor holding up a newspaper with a woman on it. Jack and I weren't given much of an explanation before we were running through the city to a huge white building. As we entered the building I had to hold in a laugh. They had all formed they're places in the pack upon walking in. The Doctor was leading us like the alpha he was with Rose right behind him like a faithful Beta. The warrior, though not nearly as high up in ranking as, had once been an alpha himself so naturally he'd attempt to lead. I took a place somewhere in the middle, just a pack member and as useless as ever. Then, trailing behind us was the omega. We came to a stop, Jack to the right and The Doctor to the left.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius—"

"Trying saying that five times fast." I interrupt. My sarcasm fell on deaf ears as Jack continued. "Masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. " He took off his scarf and barreled on through. I glanced at The Doctor with a knowing look. He _had_ to be at least a little irritated that Jack had gone into alpha mode.

"Okay, plan of attack – we assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor you go face to face – that'll designate exit one. I'll cover exit two. Rose, you'll have exit three, Mickey and Khaz exit four. Have you got that?" He asked us all. I was very close to laughing as the others stared between the two with a confused look.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The alpha question, scolding the warrior.

"Sorry. Waiting orders, sir."

"Right. Here's the plane." The Doctor began with a stern voice. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms."

They all whipped out cell phone. I looked down at everyone's hands as it continued down the line. "He how come I don't get one of those!" I complained. The four ignored me as they checked their phones. I looked at Mickey's and then Rose's in confusion, wondering how they worked.

"See you all in hell." Hack announced with a smirk.

All three went their separate ways. I huffed and took a hold of Mickey. "C'mon Mickey." I grumbled.

It was no surprise that they had teamed me up with the omega. He wasn't nearly as experienced in the alien thing as the rest of the pack was.

* * *

**Well that was lame. I do believe this was worse than my in class essay...which is a scary thought.**

**And now I have a review to answer c:**

the-gallifreyan-archer:** lol, and there's still more climbing to come~ I wanted to put it in this chapter too, but I didn't want to wait too long before getting at least some type of chapter out. I'm actually still deciding on that much. I think I have it figured out now, that since she's so young she can only shift into those who have simple minds. Not that I'm saying the humans have simple minds! They're the only advanced 'alien' she's been able to shift into and she can't keep the form very long. When I made this I never really thought out everything about her and just went with it, now I'm taking an effort to plan out things c: I'm also wondering how I got her so close to Jack and how I'm going to put this on track to a Doctorxoc story...probably will happen in the next season with Martha. I've also dropped hints into this chapter as to how long she's actually going to be in the first season ;D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here, have some more~ Slightly better than the last chapter. I may have another out soon. How's that to make up for the lack of updating? **

**Disclaimer: If it wasn't obvious, I own nothing but my characters and any plot twists.**

* * *

I took the lead as Mickey and I walked through the hallways. I lifted my nose up to the air, trying to scent anything that wasn't human, and received look from Mickey. "What?" I snapped. He shook his head and was about to say something when I heard voices over Mickey's phone. I hurried, taking up a paced run as I navigated through the hallway and eventually outside. I'm not sure when, but at some point I lost Mickey. I burst through doors and spun my head around. My eyes caught sight of a heavy set elderly woman running. I didn't even think, just reacted.

I took a few steps and by the third I was running on familiar paws. They weren't used to the asphalt and I found it hurt and scrapped against the pads. My Gallifrayian Wolf paws weren't meant for the harshness of this world's ground, but the soft forest floor of Gallifrey. I was an orange and black streak to the human eye as I raced toward the woman and right into an alleyway of some sort.

I snarled and took a hold of her skirt. With all my strength I yanked backward and swung my head back and forth like a dog playing a game of tug-of-war. The woman yelped and beat at my head, trying to get me to release her skirt, but I just pulled harder. I growled as she took a hold of the skirt and yanked. There was a loud rip and she stumbled backward, but in no time at all she was on her feet and teleported away. I snarled lowly and my teeth ground into the fabric.

To my delight, she appeared right in front of me, running right at me. My fluffy tail flew back and forth and I gave a rumbling bark that was muffled by the cloth in my mouth. She turned around and ran away again before once more appearing in front of me. I glanced over at The Doctor and barked. The sonic screwdriver ceased to amaze me.

Eventually she'd had enough and ended up standing right in front of The Doctor. I was about to join them, but as soon as I took a step I realized I was in a form that could raise suspicion. And I'd just ruined my vow to not shift for a while to let my body heal_. 'Well, at least it's not so bad. This form is second nature, an extension to my Vaitaja self…'_ The shift still wouldn't be pleasant. I scanned the area and backtracked, trying to figure out where my cloths would have dropped. I huffed, wishing that I hadn't shifted. It had just been a reaction to wanting to run faster and catch her.

_'They seem like they have everything under control'_ I thought to myself. Of course I very well couldn't run around looking like this, so I needed to be something that would draw less attention._ 'Well I've already shifted, what's one more form to screw around with my body?'_

I concentrated really harder, harder then I usually would for a form that I knew so well. I was once more a dog, but not quiet at the same time. Unlike with the Gallifreyian wolf, I had to stay focused. Last time I had been a dog, I had been stuck and didn't need focus at all because, well according to The Doctor the collar blocked everything and identified the dog form as my natural form. My concentration was a little lacking and I ended up looking like a rust colored dog with fox like markings. It would have to do though.

Once I had recovered my cloths and released my dog form, I hid in some shadows and thought about how I was going to become a Vaitaja again. This was a different concentration then the other, this one was more imagining the feelings, the five major senses Vaitaja, whereas transforming into an alien form was all about focusing and constantly thinking about the shape and thoughts of that one creature. It may seem confusing, but that's just the best description available. As a puppy all the Vaitaja have to figure everything out on their own because it's a different experience for everyone. The only thing they all have in common is the searing pain that comes with each and every transformation.

Once I was comfortably inside a less conspicuous form, I limped back into the building. I had no clue where to even begin to look for my friends, so I did what anyone of my species would do. I lifted my nose to the air and sorted through the foreign scents until I found the familiar ones. It wasn't an easy task getting to their little meeting place. Once I figured it out, I was kicked out of the building and told I was trespassing.

"_You have_ to be kidding me!" I yelled at them. "My friends are in there!"

My cries were ignored though as they walked back in. I crossed my arms and glared at the doors. My gaze then traveled up and my stomach clenched. I saw the window that was close to where they were and thought about climbing up to it.

"It can't be too hard…j-just a little climb." I told myself as I walked up to the building.

I got as far as touching the building before banishing the thoughts. "Nope, absolutely not. I'm _NOT _scaling a wall. They're just going to have to let me in." I whirled around and marched up to the door.

Only minutes later and I was yelling obscenities at the guards and anyone else that kept me from getting to the door. They tried to grab me and I smacked their arms away and I'm pretty sure I gave some black eyes here and there. By the time I burst through the door I was a mess. My hair, which never made it back into a ponytail, was in disarray and a curling mess. I was panting and glaring at the first person my eyes landed on, the woman.

"What you couldn't tell them to let me in?" I cried.

All four of them looked at me in confusion. I studied them and noticed Jack was holding some sort of contraption and was looking rather excited. I turned my merciless glare to the group behind me.

"You didn't tell them?" I hissed. I saw a couple flinch before one young man spoke up.

"She was busy with other guests; I did not think it would be important to tell her." He said, his thick accent laced within his words.

I swear my eye twitched and I know a rumble deep in my throat was growing louder. I took a few steps forward before Rose's voice cut in.

"Khaz!" She said as she walked over walked over. "I was wondering what you had gone." She took my arm and dragged me away from the annoying people.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the young man, along with the others, leaving. I turned my eyes back to the scene before me and then locked onto Jack. "What on earth is that?"

"A trybophysical Waveform." The Doctor supplied before Jack ever formed the words.

"And that's supposed to be…?" My gaze drifted to the small city on the table. "Do I even want to know what's going on?"

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked.

"It's a transport." Jack said as he set it on the ground and stood up. "You see, the reactor blows, the rift opens." He used hand gestures that had me following his hands more than his words. "Phenomenal cosmic disaster, but this thing shrouds you in a force field. You have this energy bubble–" He made a funny noise that sounded like 'zhoom' and then continued on with actual words. "—so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!" Mickey exclaimed.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, Yeah."

"What's a surfboard?" I asked them. I guess I was quiet enough that they just couldn't hear me. At least I would like to think that instead of thinking that I was just being ignored by the funny smelling woman just a few feet away from me.

"And it would've worked – I'd have surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization."

"Wait a minute," I cut in, sensing something wasn't quite right. "You would blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" I asked in horror.

"Like stepping on an anthill." The woman snapped and stalked around the table. My eyes narrowed and I had the strong urge to rip her to pieces. I didn't even know I was growling until I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder again. I shook my head and shoved my emotions down in hopes that the extra emotions seeping into mine would go away as well.

"How did you think of the name?" The Doctor asked. We all looked over at the wall where it said 'The Blaidd Drwg project'.

"What, 'Blaidd Drwg'?" She asked. _'No, the other name on a huge banner on the wall.'_ I grumbled in my thoughts. "It's Welsh"

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random – that's all." She continued her stalk around the table towards the banner. "I don't know – just sounded good. Does it matter?"

The Doctor turned and locked eye with Rose. I looked between the two in utter confusion.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked.

" 'Bad Wolf'."

"But I've heard that before – Bad Wolf."

"I think I missed something…" I quietly said and glanced at Mickey. He just looked back to Rose and when I looked to Jack he shrugged.

Rose's gaze didn't move from The Doctors. "I've it heard lots of times."

"Everywhere we go, two words, following us – 'Bad Wolf'."

"How can they be following us?"

The Doctor stared off, his gaze slowly lowering before he scoffed and broke into a wide grin. "Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio, then hearing it all day – never mind." I looked at Rose and saw she didn't quite believe what The Doctor was saying. "Things to do."

He clapped his hands together and walked away from the fireplace and banner. "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"I actually agree with him on that one." I said and walked over to stand next him, my usual and natural position.

"I don't believe it." Rose said, sounding excited. "We actually get to go to Raxa –" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute! Raxacor—"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"—Raxacorico…" Rose tried again.

"—fallapatorius." The Doctor finished.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. Ahh!" Rose cheered, seemingly quite proud of herself. Her arms raised above her head as she walked into The Doctor's hug.

"That's it!"

They both laughed and I turned to Jack with a 'What the heck' look and a pointing finger at them. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"They have a death penalty."

The excitement died away and everyone grew somber. _'Way to ruin the happy atmosphere.'_ I thought.

"The family Slitheen was tried in its absences many years ago and found guilty, with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of the government, the moment I return I am to be executed." Her gaze was relentless and made me squirm until it landed on The Doctor. "What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home, and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem."

We fell silent again. For the rest of the time I didn't so much as glance at the woman. Sure, it wasn't our problem, I completely agreed, but that didn't make me any less guilty for bringing her to her death. By the time I was back in the TARDIS I wanted to run and hid away until all this was over with. I was too irritated to try and figure out what exactly would be the right thing to do in this situation, I'd feel unbelievably guilty either way.

"This ship is impossible!" Margerate gasped. "It's superb. How'd you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I would give you the secret."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

"Don't worship me – I'd be a very bad god." The Doctor said as he fiddled with the ship. "Wouldn't get a day off for starters. Jack, how are we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range." Jack said, and then looked up accusingly at Margerate. "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. Some airlock sale?"

I huffed at her reply and looked away from them. I had made myself at home above everyone else on the metal floor that The Doctor had been standing on earlier that day. "Yeah, I'm sure_ that's_ what it was."

"Must have been a great big heist." Jack said and looked up to Doctor. "It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?"

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here over night." I complained, having lost all interest in everything they were doing and feeling extremely homesick. I didn't want anything to do with this decision to make for someone, bringing a person to their death just wasn't something that settled well with me.

"I'm in no hurry." The woman that was the reason for this whole mess said.

"We've got a prisoner." Rose said with wonder. "The police box is _really_ a police box."

"You're not just the police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners…each and every one of you." She said as she played with a ball in her hands.

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey's voice echoed through the TARDIS.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me how, exactly?" Mickey just stared at her, unable to come up with a retort. "Long night ahead." She walked away and sat away from everyone in the small seat. "Let's see who can look me in the eye."

It wasn't long before I felt her eyes on me, lingering there. I hardly looked at her this whole time, but with a rush of nerve and anger, I turned to lock my gaze onto hers. I bared my teeth in a very animal like way and narrowed my eyes, even going as far as snarling, before looking away.


End file.
